You Know Me
by KiKi74
Summary: After Bo returns from the train, she finds Lauren with a new life, and no memory of her. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl, and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

_**Downtown Toronto**_

Bo was out on some early morning errands when she noticed a blonde woman. She rushed over, and gently tapped the woman on her shoulder.

The woman spun around, clearly upset that her personal space had been violated. "Can I help you? The woman seethed.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. It's early for me, and I thought you were someone else." Bo said in full blown embarrassment.

"Well unless her name is Crystal like mine is, I'm not her. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do." Crystal said opening her car door.

Bo stepped back and watched the woman drive off. "Get it together Bo". She said gently slapping her head.

She walked to her own car and climbed inside. She stared into Crystal's direction and couldn't shake the feeling she was getting from the woman. She didn't pulse her, she only touched her. There was something about her. Something that drew Bo to her in the first place. She glanced at her bags, and started her car. Kenzi was expecting her, and she was ready to get home. To put this embarrassing moment behind her.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, she grabbed every sack, and climbed out. She looked behind her, and still couldn't shake that feeling again. Her thoughts were drowned out by Kenzi's loud music.

"Kenzi! Bo screamed.

"What? We don't have neighbors. You were taking longer than I expected you to." Kenzi said as she walked down the stairs.

"I know. I had another one of those moments." Bo said.

"Lauren? Kenzi asked gently.

Bo sighed hard. "Where is she? I thought I spotted her, but it wasn't her. The woman literally looked nothing like her. She probably thinks I'm a freak."

Kenzi turned her music off and gently turned back to Bo. "Bo. Trick's been looking. Dyson's been looking since he told us he stashed her at that nasty diner. You said yourself that she was going to run just before Lachlan was killed. Maybe this is her running. Or…"

"Don't Kenzi. Don't say that again! Bo snapped. Her eyes momentarily flashed blue. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

Kenzi walked over and snatched it from her. "Bo it's time you seriously thought of that. It's been almost two years. Nobody has found her. She's probably dead. She's human, just like me."

"Lauren's not dead. She's out there! I just have to find her. Your cereal is in that bag. The tools and shampoo are in that bag. I'm going to get a nap in before I go looking again." Bo stormed off.

Kenzi watched Bo throw her jacket on the couch and walk up to her bedroom. She once mentioned Fae didn't need much sleep, but Bo clearly did. She hadn't been sleeping much at all since Dyson brought her home. Not since they all remembered Bo. Then she had been after everyone. Dragged them all to Taft's compound. Searched every room, and turned up nothing.

Dyson told them everything Lauren had said to him just after bandaging him up. They'd planned on her to hide at a diner, and that he would come and get her when it was safe for her to come home. Then they all forgot about Bo and Lauren had quit her job at the diner. The owner had shut down afterwards because he couldn't keep help. Not with Bo practically bullying them about Lauren. Dyson had to remind her that humans didn't know about them. So she couldn't use her powers on them. She busted every window in anger, and Dyson carried her out of there. He took her home to Kenzi and it's been one episode after another.

They left Bo at home and went to talk to Trick. His people were coming up empty too. It was as though the doctor vanished from the earth. The Morrigan didn't have her either, because Bo had nearly drained her into confessing that Lauren's disappearance wasn't her doing. The Elders had banned Bo from both compounds. They didn't even have an Ash because nobody wanted that job. Especially considering Lauren's still a ward of the Light Fae. They would have to see her to believe she is still alive, before they would agree to free her. They locked up the Ash throne room to prove they weren't going to elect a new one. They'd die at the Succubus hands the minute anyone took that job.

Kenzi sighed. A part of her wished they truly knew if Lauren was dead or not. Dyson couldn't find her scent, not even a dead one at the diner

"She's sleeping again? Dyson asked.

"Let her. She saw another woman she thought was Lauren. She will probably see the doc in her sleep. Right now, that wouldn't be a bad thing." Kenzi replied.

"We need to find Lauren before Bo's Succubus takes over for good. We will all be dead." Dyson said watching the stairs.

"If she knows how to hide her scent, we may never find her. But it's time to get real with Bo. Lauren's dead or she doesn't want to be found! Kenzi snapped gently. She felt for Bo. But if Dyson's wolf abilities can't find Lauren's whereabouts or corpse, Bo is hanging on to a fantasy.

_**Outside of Toronto**_

"Hey babe. When did you get here? Crystal smiled.

"Just now." Lauren smiled as she leaned in to kiss her.

"I thought you'd be at the hospital all day." Crystal smiled.

"It wasn't really busy. I ran out of things to do and decided to come home early." Lauren smiled taking a glass of wine from Crystal.

"You know you don't have to work or ever need an excuse to come home early." Crystal said turning back to the book she was reading.

"No I don't. We are well off. Just trying to feed the Scientist in me." Lauren laughed.

"And that scientist along with my record producing job has paid our bills, far in advance." Crystal smiled.

Lauren nodded. Have you eaten lunch yet? She asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to read a little first. I went into town and picked up some equipment. A brunette approached me. I don't know who she was looking for, but thought I was her. Just weird." Crystal shrugged.

"She probably found who she was looking for." Lauren said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"You're probably right. The look of disappointment in her eyes was intense. She must love this woman." Crystal said as she followed Lauren.

"Did you wear your wig again? Lauren teased.

"That ugly thing is your wig my love, and no I didn't." Crystal smiled as they both pulled food out of the refrigerator, and down from the cupboards.

"Soup and….? Lauren asked as she held up a few cans.

"A nice house salad." Crystal smiled. She grabbed some fresh spinach and started chopping. Lauren put the soup on, and helped where she could.

Crystal is like a breath of fresh air when you've been cooped up all winter. They live in a two story cabin house. But it was built from the ground up to their specifications. Lauren has a tiny lab because she didn't want Crystal feeling like Lauren's first priority was her work. So she'd work at home, every now and then. Crystal had an even smaller studio to work when she wants to. It's their life, and they love it and each other.

They set down to each lunch and then went out on to their massive second floor patio. They had a great view and plenty of space for their cars and multiple vehicles. Since Lauren was done for the day and Crystal is too, they shut their phones off. Something they had recently started doing when Crystal was getting calls at all hours from paranoid artists thinking their respective albums and downloads were going to bomb.

For her part, Lauren told the hospital staff that when she leaves, she's done for the day. So unless it's a true emergency, they should call one of the hundreds of other doctors in.

Sounds dull but it's relaxing, and it works for them. But they don't really lead dull lives. They hike, camp, go for long drives or rides on bicycles and motorcycles. Host dinners and BBQs during hockey season. The one thing they won't do is hunt. Lauren doesn't like killing things for amusement or sport, so they don't use their weapons.

Lauren had witnessed death far more than she ever cared to again. Either when she was in the military, on the run or with the Light Fae. She'd left all of them behind her. Especially asshole Dyson. He'd stopped taking her calls, they were after her, so she took Crystal and ran from all of that. She'd remembered the last time she saw him. She bandaged up his wound and sped off in a black van she'd hotwired. Once Dyson's voicemail mailbox continued to be full, she'd stopped calling. Which was a good thing. If she went back, the Elders would assuredly kill her. Dyson wasn't strong enough to protect her from them. Since he never called, she'd assumed it wasn't safe for her to go back. But there wasn't anything but death to go back to. Even with Hale as the Ash, her life would still be miserable. The lab. The Dal. Home. Wash and rinse. Her servitude was over. And she only needed to leave with Taft to get it.

She almost laughed finding Dyson in one of his cages. If Taft hadn't caught them talking, he probably wouldn't have put her in the cage with the Cabbitt. Then she figured out a way to make him vulnerable for Dyson to dispose of. His guards were still a threat to Lauren because she was still a fugitive with the human authorities. So he had to kill them too. Once Dyson saw her off and mentioned the diner, Lauren never looked back. Their one call was enough for her to know she could never go back and live. He wasn't going to even try to protect her. Once Trick spoke on something, it happened. He was only the Blood King. He wouldn't dirty his hands for a human. Not even a human that saved his life.

Hours had passed and the ladies had decided to dine out for the night.

_**Bo**_

Bo looked tired and defeated. She'd even threatened Evony again, and got absolutely nowhere. She thought of that day at Taft's over and over again. Trying to find a clue in what Lauren told her. Something that would lead her to her. She gritted her teeth when she remembered her fight with Tamsin. Those idiot girls had said Tamsin was working for a bad man. Then she threw that bottle at Bo. When it didn't work, she wanted to kill her but decided against it. Then when it was time to get the gang, Bo made her own plan. Hoping Dyson would smell Bo's scent on the Valkyrie and eat her after killing Taft. She remembered her asking about Lauren. No way in hell was Bo going to lead her to Lauren. She's far more important than the Valkyrie is. So Bo would go to the Dal, for Kenzi. Then she saw Tamsin's truck go over the cliff and explode. She'd tried to get to them, but the flames were too hot. Then she made it to the Dal, and couldn't find Trick or Kenzi to help. Then a black smoke took her. Dyson found her in the woods. She didn't even know his name but knew she could trust him. Then she remembered him, and he took her home.

She felt like she was being soaked in artic ice water when she finally remembered Lauren. Then went back to Taft's, the diner and everywhere she could think of to find her. She wasn't at her loft. It was embarrassing that's the only place she knew to look, besides the lab, or the Dal. Who is this woman she's been above, under and next to? Why didn't Bo know anything else about her? Probably because she hadn't sat still enough to ask. To pry like other Fae would. She didn't want to be that type of Fae. That type of person with Lauren.

They aren't even a couple anymore and that made her feel like shit too. Kenzi's safe and sound. But Lauren. Lauren was left behind. By the one person she shouldn't have been. But that's not true. She wanted to keep Lauren safe and sound and trusted her to be smart enough to get out of there. Surely she would've seen Dyson chasing Taft down. One threat would be neutralized.

She'd left Kenzi with Dyson and Tamsin. A Tamsin so young, she couldn't remember her past life. But Bo remembers. She remembers Tamsin pulling her hair out, the day Lauren asked for a break. She remembers the mocking way she said Lauren's name. Both can't be a coincidence. But Bo will have to get those answers from Lauren.

She pulled over and looked around. She was almost in the middle of nowhere. She looked at her map and the red X's. She'd made good time, but was running out of ideas and patience.

Stretching, she rubbed her eyes and checked the map again. She noticed a few more spots were left and started her car up again.

As she drove down the road she nearly wrecked her car after hearing, _she's in there. _She pulled into the next parking lot. _There,_ could only be this restaurant. She pulled on her jacket and looked around. She'd never been to this place. Slowly she walked in, if Lauren's inside, she'd likely make a scene, or run. Neither of which Bo wanted to happen.

She pulled a cap on too just to be able to assess the environment. She pulled the door open and winced when the old thing made a loud noise.

So much for a surprise entrance, Bo thought internally. She pulled her cap down and walked to the nearest empty table. She grabbed a menu and pretended to read it. She ordered a cup of coffee and slowly lifted her head. Her ears perked up when she heard her voice. _Lauren _she smiled internally. She ordered a small sandwich and kept ordering coffee refills.

Her insides were mush but she didn't care. There was nothing to get in her way or to distract her now. She slammed a few glasses of water and popped a mint that accompanied her check into her mouth. She had to get some air, paid her tab, and snuck out. She took a seat on the nearest bench and waited.

She had imagined this for years. To see Lauren again. To hear her voice. Kenzi had told her over and over again that Lauren was dead, but Bo never believed it. Her Succubus didn't either, which is why they finally found her. No Elders. No Morrigan. No Ash. Just them. Bo and Lauren. She decided to people watch and listen to traffic until Lauren emerged with her colleague, but hopefully alone.

"I'm stuffed." Crystal smiled rubbing her stomach.

"This dessert is really good. I don't want to leave as a single bite." Lauren smiled.

"Take your time beautiful. We've got all night, and they won't be closing up for hours." Crystal winked as she patted Lauren's hand.

Lauren nodded and dug into her cake again. Crystal spoiled her, and she wasn't going to complain. She spoiled her with affection. With foot massages. With shoulder massages when she needed to read a patient file. Breakfast in bed after Lauren worked a long shift the night before. They lucked out when a day position opened up. That's mostly what Crystal worked, unless it was really important enough to work nights. But even then Lauren was welcome to sit in on her sessions or not. Whatever she was comfortable with. Lauren afforded Crystal the same respect. She could visit her at the hospital as long as she respected her patient's privacy. Just like her lab at home.

"Now I'm stuffed." Lauren said wiping her mouth with a linen napkin. Crystal signaled for their check and they grabbed their things.

They laughed and held hands on the way out. Crystal stopped laughing when she spotted Bo.

"Are you stalking me?! Crystal asked angrily.

"Look I'm not following you. I just came to see a friend. Your colleague". Bo said motioning towards the doctor.

"Crystal? Who is this? Lauren asked as she stepped in front of the woman.

"She's the one that thought I was someone else. Now she seems to be doing the same to you. But I got this Lauren". Crystal said gently pulling Lauren back behind her.

"I wasn't looking for you. I was looking for her. I'm..._an old friend"._ Bo said innocently.

"Let's get out of here my Lauren". Crystal said squeezing Lauren's hand.

"Good idea because I don't know her." Lauren laughed.

"You know me Lauren! I know you too! Just let me talk to you for five minutes and then you can go, if you want to." Bo said almost tearfully.

"I don't know you. Let's go Crystal! Lauren smiled gently.

"I know you Lauren! I know about Nadia! Bo screamed and exhaled when Lauren stopped walking.

"How do you know about Nadia? Lauren asked now standing eye to eye with Bo.

"She died at my hands. Remember? Bo pleaded for Lauren to remember.

"Nadia died three years ago. I should know. I was her doctor, and I never met you before in my life. Come near Crystal again, and you will regret it." Lauren said coldly.

"I've searched for you for years Lauren. I've been all over this area looking for you today. You know me. I know you do. I don't know why you can't remember me. But I know how to fix that." Bo said gently raising her hand to touch Lauren's cheek. Lauren felt nothing but a cold hand and she was insulted.

She took Bo's hand and nearly twisted it completely around. Bo didn't wince or make any face in pain. No human could withstand those twists and turns. She's a doctor who nearly broke the woman's hand. Laurend dropped it, and hurried Crystal away. She didn't know the woman, but had a pretty good idea who sent her after her.

"Lauren! Bo screamed and dropped her head when the woman never turned around.

When Lauren and Crystal sped away. Bo screamed. They had her. Lauren was literally within their reach.

She screamed again. She slammed her hands down on the steering wheel, and cried. Her Succubus had shut down on her, when she needed her most. When she was able to calm down, she figured out why. Because it was Lauren. _ We'll try another way _Bo smiled as she started her car.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bo**_

The brunette had to pull over a few times. She tried not to, as she was in a rush to get home. Specifically her bed. Alone. She'd fed off of strangers since searching for Lauren. But she never slept with them.

Finally pulling up to the old building**_,_** she slowly walked in. Touching everything. Allowing her memories of Lauren to cloud her mind. Eating pizza while listening to Lauren's prom night tales. Their first, second, and third times. Nearly starving herself because she wanted to remain as faithful to Lauren as she could. Going to her apartment to tell her twice. Finally confessing about Dyson. She seethed about that now because Dyson did have feelings.

Hearing him but not really hearing him ask where she'd been. She slowly turned her head in his direction and told Kenzi good night and to send her guest home or to his next tryst. Because they would never have another. Her lips would never touch his or Tamsin's again.

Although Lauren never came out and said it, the Succubus has a feeling that kiss lead to Lauren asking for a break. Bo had been stupid to think that wouldn't come out. Kenzi wouldn't tell her. Dyson didn't know about it. So that only left Tamsin, a now fully grown Valkyrie. She was sure she knew who sent her after Bo. But that's not Bo's priority. If the coward wants her, he can come and try to take her again. But it had been two years, and nobody had come for her.

Climbing that last step, she walked to the closet and pulled a large plastic bag out.

She'd wrapped her sheets in a plastic bag. She'd often open it to get a whiff of Lauren's scent. Lauren didn't smell like that tonight. Bo dressed down and collapsed on her bed. She pulled the sheets to her face and inhaled. She never would've had Lauren's scent if the doctor never slept with her. Without mating herself to Bo. Without being pulsed to do it. Nobody had been in Bo's bed, unless Kenzi was when Bo had been out on a search.

Now she was on a new search. To find a way to get Lauren to remember her. The cold look in the doctor's eyes told Bo the truth. She really doesn't remember her. She doesn't remember them. She should've drained Taft on the spot and taken Lauren home with her. Dyson and Tamsin could've saved themselves.

She should've lived up to her own words that she wasn't going anywhere. That she would work on her relationship. The only relationship that she truly wanted. Needed. Cried for. Lied for. But seeing Lauren tonight spoke to her another truth. That she is going to have to work harder than she ever has for anything. Even harder than trying to save Nadia for Lauren. She nearly told her that. She doesn't want Lauren to come back to her because of that. She wants her to come back to her because they love each other. Even if Bo knows she doesn't deserve it, Lauren loves her. It was in her last parting shot at Bo at Taft's. Lauren may have lied in front of Taft, but she loves Bo to the point she's pained thinking Bo truly loves Dyson. Something her actions back then, didn't disprove.

"Lauren". She cried into her sheet and fell backwards. Sleep was futile because she couldn't sleep. She'd spent hours on end without rest. She'd even ran some Fae off in fear she would eventually snap like she did on the Lich. He'd threatened Lauren. So of course he was going to die. Did he think she brought Lauren just for kicks? As only her lover? No Lauren was her love then, and she's her love now. She just needs Lauren to remember that. So they can fix what's broken, together.

_**Crystal and Lauren**_

Crystal had watched her love. Something had changed in Lauren. She was jumpy and cut off from her. Whomever that brunette was clearly bothered her. Lauren would only get like that, when a patient had died at the hospital. She had to work tomorrow, until she called off already. That was really unlike Lauren. But watching her, wasn't going to get Crystal any answers.

"Lauren? We need to talk." Crystal's soft voice was like glass shattering into a thousand pieces.

Lauren's head snapped around. When her eyes met Crystal's, she sighed. "We need to run."

"What? Run where? Crystal gasped.

"Away from here. Far away from here. We need to change everything about ourselves. It is no longer safe or peaceful here Crystal. We have to go." Lauren walked over to Crystal and took her hands.

"Is this the because of your nightmares Lauren? Crystal asked.

Lauren bit her lip. "Yes it is."

"Then you need to tell me what it is. What we're dealing with. You've never lied to me before. At least, I think you haven't." Crystal said.

"I haven't lied to you. But I haven't told you this part about my past." Lauren stared into Crystal's confused eyes.

"Then tell me now." Crystal said as she pulled Lauren down to sit.

Lauren took a deep breath. "That lady we saw. I don't know who she is, but I know what she is. She's not like us Crystal. These people are murderers. She was probably hired to kill me. We are not safe living here. We need to run."

"Wherever you run, I will be right beside you. I'm not completely sure what you mean by she's not like us, but I'm not scared of her. You shouldn't be either." Crystal said seriously.

"Crystal, I love you for that. But listen to me. Really listen to me. That woman is not a human. From a split second of looking into her eyes, I'm assuming she's a Succubus. A Fae. The same people that cursed Nadia and then pulled the plug from the capsule she was in while she was in a coma. I ran after that. They've finally tracked me down. That woman looked like a young Succubus. Which means she probably doesn't know how powerful she is yet. Now please pack a bag as quickly as you can and come with me." Lauren explained.

Crystal never doubted Lauren's gut. If she saw something, she saw something. If she knows something, she knows a lot about it. They'd never discussed Nadia before because it was too painful. Now she understood why Lauren ran. Why she took a long time to even agree to date her. Her ex had been murdered.

They'd started off well as friends. Hanging out to watch movies. Go to the movies. Took trips around the world, until finally settling down on new careers. Lauren was probably born spouting out the Periodic Table. She certainly mumbled things in her sleep.

Crystal packed up two big bags. Mostly her clothes and a few mementos of Lauren, in the event that they'd have to separate. She didn't want to leave Lauren. She didn't want to die, without her going to. She placed her bags at the door, and turned to watch Lauren grab the last of whatever she was taking. She wiped a tear away when Lauren grabbed a blanket that reeked of Crystal's perfume.

"Ready? Crystal asked.

"I'm ready". Lauren smiled sadly. Not because she was expecting them to die, but because she hated taking Crystal away from their home. She turned around and lit a small jar on fire. Once it turned to black smoke, she closed the door and watched as it cleared up inside.

"What was that? Crystal asked.

"A little something I invented to hide our scents. Just as a precaution." Lauren said as Crystal grabbed their things and packed them into the trunk.

"Brilliant". Crystal smiled wide as they climbed into her Hummer. Lauren had given it to her as a gift.

They pulled out of their driveway and drove into the opposite direction. It was still night and their neighbors probably suspected Lauren was heading to work. The doctor sighed at the thought.

"Crystal I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess. Into my life, thinking I would never be found. I owe you so much, and an apology seems so minimal." Lauren said taking Crystal's free hand and kissed it.

"Lauren we all have pasts. I already suspected yours was awful due to your constant nightmares. You have nothing to feel guilty about or apologize for. There's always danger surrounding us. Like a car accident waiting to happen. Or a freak storm. Anything could happen. I'm okay, as long as I'm with you. You will be okay. We will be okay too." Crystal replied.

Lauren squeezed her hand and opened her mouth again. "She's probably trying to find me because I'm still owned by them. I thought I was about to make a clean break when a doctor named Taft showed up at my lab. He had a police file on me. He kidnapped a Fae and held me at gunpoint until I agreed to go with him. Then I fixed it so that this Fae could kill him. Then I fled and wound up at the diner."

"Okay." Crystal nodded.

"Okay? Lauren cocked her head to one side.

"Lauren you wanted your freedom. The freedom that led you to me. I won't ever hold that against you. So yes. It's okay." Crystal said patting Lauren's leg. When they pulled up to a red light, Lauren leaned over, and gave Crystal a long, and passionate kiss.

She accepts her. She really accepts her. Through all of the crap she'd just explained, Crystal didn't give a damn about any of it. The doctor grabbed her free hand again, and cuddled up to her, as close as their seats would allow her to.

_**The next morning.**_

"Bo! Slow down! Dyson screamed.

"What he said! Slow down Bo! Kenzi screamed.

Bo growled and slammed them against the bar.

"I brought these two here, so I won't have to repeat myself later. Call off all active search parties looking for Lauren. Now." Bo seethed.

"Bo I.." Trick started.

"I said now! Bo screamed. The lunch crowd gasped at the sound. But nobody moved but Trick as he took one step and was on his phone.

The Succubus tapped one finger on the counter top. She watched Trick make two calls, wipe his brow on his sleeve, and nodded when he was finished.

"Where did you stash Aife? Bo asked slowly.

Dyson, Trick, and Kenzi all stared at each other.

"Answer me! This time Bo's Succubus voice broke through. This sent the crowds scrambling out and throwing money on top of, and behind the bar.

"Bo listen. It's not my secret to tell". Dyson said.

Bo turned her head slowly. "You know about it, so it's your secret to tell too."

"Bo! Calm down! Kenzi screamed.

"Did you not think that I wouldn't smell Aife on my kimono? Your perfume is nothing like hers, yours is cheap. You didn't bother to tell me you saw her. Didn't bother to tell me you got Dyson's little love for him back too. So don't stand in my face and lie again! Bo screamed.

"Bo we only wanted to protect you." Trick said.

"If Aife wanted me dead, I would be dead. Stop this bullshit and tell me where she is! Bo snapped momentarily pacing back and forth. She looked in the corner and walked over to it. She grabbed something and threw it at Dyson. "Go get her wolf".

"Bo I don't exactly know where she is. Only Trick does." Dyson deflected back to the Blood King.

Bo snapped and started pulling the trio's chi. Kenzi struggled the most. The Succubus was in control and Bo was allowing it. Sooner or later, one of them would break.

"Okay. Okay. I'll go get her! Dyson screamed as he watched Kenzi fall to the floor.

Once the wolf was gone, the Succubus knelt beside her. "Never interfere with Lauren or Aife again, little human. I won't hesitate to finish you off for good. And I won't bring you back." She smiled slapping Kenzi's cheek.

"Kenzi. Come to me! Trick screamed.

"Your dog has thirty minutes to get back here". Bo laughed as she fed on beer nuts.

"Why didn't you go get her yourself? Trick asked.

"I'm not the one who hid her asshole. It's much more fun this way. Now clean up that piss on the floor. It stinks." Bo said as she spun around on her barstool.

Trick and Kenzi talked a good distance from Bo. They had never seen her like this. She was going back and forth with her Succubus, without fear. That is making her extremely dangerous.

Kenzi found herself standing in the exact spot she was standing in when the Succubus took her chi to save Dyson. That's not the Succubus she saw today. She saw evil. Cold, unfeeling, and unapologetic evil. That crack about Kenzi being a human had to be her Succubus because Bo loves a human. When Bo remembered Lauren, she had been going nonstop. Now she either believes Lauren is dead, or she found her.

"So where did you find her? Kenzi asked quietly.

"I wouldn't tell you that if your life depended upon the answer." Bo laughed.

"Bo. I know you're hurting and upset. But I care about you. I care about Lauren. You know that." Kenzi said keeping her distance.

"What I know is Lauren broke up with me over that stupid kiss. Now either you told her or Tamsin did. You better hope it was Tamsin. What I know is, you were safe with Bruce while Lauren was on the run. What I know is that she was on the run for two years, and you kept telling me she was dead. Put your team wolf pom poms away. I will never sleep with him again". Bo snapped. Her eyes flashing blue turned her teeth blue too. That is definitely new.

"We weren't trying to keep her away from you! We just didn't think it was safe for her to come home! Kenzi screamed.

"You're here! What makes you think Lauren wouldn't be safe? Bo countered.

"I have your claim and the Twig of Zamora. Lauren doesn't! Kenzi replied.

"Lauren has my Succubus. Keep your little twig. Just yesterday you nearly begged me to believe she is dead. Just yesterday you were cozying up to Dyson. Does Hale know you have a thing for his best friend too? Does he know that you kissed Dyson? Bo laughed.

"How do you know that?! Kenzi gasped.

"Your clothes reeked of him. I wonder if Aife saw that too. She will tell me if she did. She'll probably tell Hale. The one thing your mouth can't talk you out of, is your aura. Mom will see that too. Two minutes Blood King. That's how long your dog has to make it through those doors with an alive Aife." Bo said as Trick cowered behind the bar.

The trio stared at the door. When it creaked open, Bo jumped off of the barstool.

"I found her! Dyson smiled.

"Why isn't she wearing her jacket? Or clothes? Where the hell did you have her at Trick?! Bo screamed gently pulling Aife from Dyson's grip.

"I thought you wanted me to pull her scent off of the jacket." Dyson replied.

Bo turned around and swung at him.

"Bo! You broke my nose! Dyson screamed in horror.

"Your dumbass had my mother walking around in this hospital gown, when you should've at least put her jacket on her." Bo seethed.

"I found her in a psychiatric hospital. That's why she's wearing a gown." Dyson shrugged.

"You will pay for this Trick. If I don't handle you, I suspect she will. Come on mom. I will get you out of here, bathed and dressed". Bo said softly.

"Who or what the hell was that?! Dyson asked.

"If Bo wants her mother, that can only mean one thing." Trick swallowed hard.

"And that is?! Kenzi groaned.

"She wants to know who her father is." Trick said quietly as he rushed over to lock the doors.

"Ohhh balls. He must be an evil bastard. We saw what Bo did in this very spot. Heard about what she did to the Lich. Trick if you don't mind, I'd like to crash at the Dal, until she gets Lauren back. If she does. If she doesn't, the world is fucked". Kenzi swallowed.

_**Bo and Aife**_

"Are you feeling better? Bo asked as the Succubus walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready to kick ass and sign tombstones". Aife laughed.

"Mom please. I need your help". Bo said quietly.

"What did the blood bastard do this time? Aife turned serious and took a seat across from Bo.

"Someone that I really care about doesn't remember me. Tamsin was working for someone bad, but won't tell me who he is. If he would come for me, he would come for Lauren. Given everyone else lost their memories and got them back. He must've done something to Lauren. Tell me mom. Please tell me who my father is." Bo pleaded.

"You really love this woman? Aife asked.

"Enough to drain this world if I don't find her as herself again. I'll even drain you." Bo said licking her lips.

"Your father is Hades, Isabeau. You can't get to him because he's trapped in Tartarus. He's been there for centuries. To release him is like draining the world. He'd probably kill her at even the mention of you coming after him." Aife replied.

"Shit! Bo screamed.

"Try using your Succubus." Aife suggested.

"I tried. She wouldn't pulse her." Bo whispered.

"Then if you want this Lauren back, you're going to have to get her back as yourself. Good luck sweetie." Aife gently patted Bo's hand.

Bo smacked herself in the head. She can't pulse Lauren. She can't even touch her without having her hand twisted backwards. Lauren definitely knows some combat moves. But she shouldn't have to. Bo's her true protector and didn't protect her when she should've.

_**Lauren and Crystal**_

"Are you comfortable? Lauren asked.

"I'm more than comfortable". Crystal smiled as she pressed back into Lauren's arms.

"We're just going to be here for one night. We have to keep moving, but we also need a good night's sleep, and this bed is as soft as I've ever slept in." Lauren cooed.

"Think of it as a long voyage around the world! Crystal smiled.

"That's a great way to think of it! Lauren laughed.

The women settled in for the night. Once Lauren found a good movie on TV to watch, they dug into the popcorn bowl.

_**The clubhouse**_

"Get the fuck out of my building! Bo snapped.

"But Kenzi said I could stay here. I was living in my truck before I totaled it." Tamsin said.

"Fuck your sob story, and Kenzi. Funny how you can remember all of that, and not who sent you. You probably told Lauren about that stupid kiss that meant nothing to me. So you can sleep on the street. Hopefully you'll die there too. This is my house. This all started because your coward ass threw that bottle at me. Now Lauren's gone, and you better run too. The longer she's gone, I will beat the shit out of you. Morning, noon, and night! Bo snapped.

Tamsin shrugged and poured the last of her cereal into the disposal.

Bo seethed as she watched Tamsin leave. She will live long enough to apologize to Lauren. Then she'll suffer pain like she's never felt before.

She drank an entire bottle of wine and took a seat on the couch. If she can't go to Hades, she will find the Hades in herself. It will help her find the love of her life, before her love finds another life.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lauren and Crystal.**_

Lauren stood looking out the window. Crystal is so sound asleep, she could hear her snoring. The Doctor shook her head. She had been sloppy. Somehow she had been so sloppy they have been discovered. The brunette did not look threatening but to another human eye, she would look human too. Nothing about that woman screamed human. Well her manners, and not grabbing Lauren and pulling her by her hair back to her imminent and assuredly her death.

Dyson must have given up on his search and sent the Succubus instead. They are probably having sex and him feeding her was payment for her search. He probably loves her a lot too. He went through so many broken hearts, most of the women came to Lauren's lab thinking she had an instant cure for their pain. It was almost funny if it wasn't so sad. He was going through woman after woman. He even tried to hit on the Morrigan and she laughed him out of the building.

The Doctor shook her head free of those thoughts. The Succubus means nothing to her, other than needing to keep as far away from her as they can. She would probably drain Lauren this time and carry her to her car.

As smart as she is, the Doctor was stuck in place. They have more than enough cash to keep dipping and dodging in and out of hotels. But a hotel is how they found her and Nadia in the Congo. Now she has Crystal to worry about.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight. Crystal had Lauren's pillow in her arms and her head was buried in it. She really does love this woman. She's kind. Thoughtful and sweet. She's also knocked a few men and women out defending Lauren. Being one that values all life, it would be nearly impossible for Lauren to be violent. The Fae had thrown her around and humiliated her to the point she never once thought of raising a hand to anyone. She sighed and went to curl up in bed with the woman. They still have a few hours before they need to hit the road again.

_**Bo**_

Bo rubbed her eyes. She had been up all night thinking of Lauren. Thinking of them as a couple, even on a break. She couldn't think of anything that would cause Lauren to forget her. Her touch. Her face. Her eyes. Bo.

She slammed her hand against the table and hurried into the bathroom to shower. Her self-pity of one isn't going to help her or Lauren. She cried under the running water thinking of Lauren out there. Missing a huge piece of her life and memory. She cried thinking of the last time she saw Lauren. At Taft's. She let her walk away from her. When she should have grabbed her and told Taft to fuck himself. Dyson was a big boy, he could take care of himself, and Tamsin. Lauren was her friend. Her love. And she left her. Left her long enough that she couldn't find her if she tried. And now her efforts were for nothing because the Doctor had forgotten about Bo. About falling in love with her. The many times they fell into Bo's bed. Her only solace was that she still has her Succubus. If she can't use her actual powers, perhaps her alter ego will lead them to Lauren again. Or at least close enough to watch over Lauren long enough for Bo to come up with a plan to get her to talk to her.

Once she was dressed, she grabbed her car keys and left her current hideout. She had found it after thinking about Dyson and Kenzi tracking her down. If she was going to help Lauren, it is probably not a good idea to bring them along. Dyson's aura was telling the Succubus he still thinks he has a chance with her, and Kenzi…well Kenzi had done everything in her powers to try and make Bo think Lauren was dead.

Bo looked in her rear-view mirror. She took a good long look at her face. Without her Succubus powers, she is going to have to convince Lauren that she loves her. She's going to have to convince Lauren that they belong together. She's going to have to convince herself that she is worthy of Lauren's love. She doesn't even know why Lauren loves her. Her. Out of all the powerful women Fae they know, Lauren loves her. She stood in the sex club and told her she loved her since they met.

Bo swallowed hard at her latest thought. If and when Lauren gets her memories back. She is going to remember everything. Bo throwing her necklace on the ground and stomping off. The cold shoulder treatment. Hugging Dyson in front of her. Telling her they would talk and then taking weeks until she learned about Nadia to actually talk to Lauren. The Doctor could have told her to fuck off, and she would have been well within her rights to do so.

She slapped herself and started her car. Checking her surroundings, she put the car in reverse. She shook her head as she drove. It was taking everything in her not to cry again. She had screwed up Lauren. She is going to have to repair it with words. If Lauren has forgotten her, she probably has forgotten she's a Succubus. She's going to have to get Lauren to remember her without all of it. Their love. Her nature. All of it. She's going to have to use what she learned as a human to get her favorite human back.

_**The Dal Riata**_

Trick paced back and forth. He looked at his watch and it was getting later and later since Dyson was supposed to be back.

"He's not here huh? Aife laughed.

"What are you doing here? Trick groaned as he turned around.

"Now is that any way to talk to your only born child? Aife laughed.

"As you can see I'm busy". Trick gestured towards the exit.

"You sent your dog to look for Isabeau. Leave her alone old man. Or you will die any second now". Aife said seriously.

"Bo is playing a very dangerous game. She's pissing off people all over the colony looking for Dr. Lewis. At least when my search parties were out, they weren't stepping on Dark and Light Fae toes. I can only do so much". Trick said coldly.

"Bullshit. If someone doesn't like Isabeau, write their death in your blood. Don't try and play that helpless bartender bullshit on me. Nobody would dare touch her anyway. Now that the Morrigan knows I'm back in town. She really hates me, remember? Aife laughed.

Trick smacked himself on the top of his head. That's that last thing he wanted to happen. Aife and Evony together would be his worst nightmare come true.

"I will take my leave now. Seeing you nearly piss in your pants at the sight of me is all the reward I need..for now". The Succubus laughed as she left the bar just as fast as she came.

Trick cursed Dyson. He cursed him for being stupid enough to go and get Aife for Bo. He cursed him for not allowing Trick time to try and fool her into believing that he never knew where Aife was. One Succubus is not a problem, but a don't give a damn about anything Succubus, is a situation he never wanted to have to deal with again.

_**Dyson**_

Dyson groaned in pain. Bo breaking his nose was making it nearly impossible to find anyone's scent. Especially hers. He didn't even want to be looking for her, but Bo had highly pissed off some Elders. They wanted her to face justice. But Trick pulled rank and Dyson was forced to look for her. He had already tried Kenzi. She hadn't seen Bo since she left the Dal. So, he was out of leads. He is a bit relieved that Kenzi is Bo's human so that afforded her some protection with both Bo and Dyson being away.

The Dark and Light had already started fighting again because of Bo's antics. She had been sloppy in searching for Lauren. Overstepped Fae law and protocols without a second thought. If Lauren had stayed at the diner like Dyson had told her toh, none of this would be necessary. Bo would be home with him, Trick and Kenzi. But he dares not say that in the presence of the Succubus. He has to make her believe he's on her side until he can get her on his side, for good.

_**Kenzi**_

Kenzi threw her bowl into the sink. The dishes were starting to pile up, and they were out of soap. She had been warned by Dyson and Trick to try and stay home at all costs. War hadn't officially been declared but she was safer inside the clubhouse.

She was pissed that Bo dragged her into the Dal like an animal. Just because she wanted to know where Aife was. That part wasn't all on Kenzi. She had been told afterwards that they had stashed Aife in a psych ward to keep Kenzi from asking her about her again. She was relieved the old Succubus was out of Bo's nucleus.

_**Bo**_

Bo had found another hideout. This one was cleaner than the other ones. She needed to stop and think. She had been driving around for hours. She even returned to the restaurant where she last saw Lauren and asked around. The Doctor and her lover hadn't been back again. Bo is sure they are lovers. Their auras were spiking hot around each other. She nearly wrecked her car in jealousy. If Lauren had fallen in love again, convincing her she loves Bo is going to be one hell of a task.

She did manage to get Crystal's last name. Not wanting to get Kenzi involved, she did some quick digging. The woman can give Lauren the world if she wants to. Bo could if she wanted to, but right now the most important thing is giving Lauren her memories back, then they can go from there.

From what she found on Crystal, she is very successful in the music business. She has a lot of powerful contacts. All human of course, but still very powerful. She had already found their house and there was nothing left of Lauren there. Only that they have been living lavishly. Lauren's Fae loft was pathetic compared to her new digs. Bo also tried the diner, it was a waste of time, but she had plenty of time on her hands.

_What the actual fuck_ Bo blurted out. Is she being selfish by trying to take Lauren away from a life she was clearly enjoying before Bo's appearance made her run off into the night? She wants Lauren to know everything about herself. To pick her choice. The only good thing that works in Bo's favor is they aren't married yet.

Crystal is not like Nadia. Bo wanted Lauren to be happy with her. She really thought they were on their way before the Garuda interfered. As far as Bo knew right now, the only thing Fae wanted from humans is to feed on them. Her blood ran cold thinking of any Fae trying to feed off of Lauren. But she did. Once. To save Dyson. She cursed herself for that too. Lauren will remember that if she ever remembers Bo.

Then there is her father. If this is his doing, how is Bo going to fix it? She had spent all night trying to find powers she never knew she had. But nothing new came to mind. She took a deep breath, and a seat. If she is going to find Lauren, she's going to have to learn to think like Lauren. That's impossible because Lauren is the smartest person she has ever met. Where would she go? With the means she now had, she could never be seen again.

Lauren. Lauren. Lauren. Bo said quietly searching her head. Nothing was helpful. If Lauren was by herself, it would be one thing, but with Crystal with her, Lauren would be extra careful about their whereabouts and surroundings.

Bo wants to find her before the Fae do. Before Kenzi does. Before anyone that knows them can plant doubts in Lauren's amnesiac mind about her and Bo. Bo is going to have be herself. No bullshit. Just the Bo she knows Lauren loves. She doesn't even know Bo woke up Nadia and still loves her. She will never use that as a weapon to get Lauren back.

It sucks her actions lost her in the first place. She should have set her down that first time and explained why she was hurt Lauren slept with her under those conditions. She never should have raised her voice or did anything to make Lauren think she's not the one. She has been the one since she first touched Bo's shoulder.

The first time she looked in Lauren's eyes, she felt like she never had to run again. Then she ran. Ran out of her own bedroom trying to get away from Lauren as fast as she could. It was almost the same identical pain when she left home. Left Kyle in that vehicle. She was lost. Lost thinking Lauren didn't care for her like she did for Lauren. But the second time she kissed her, she threw that thought away. The guilt of Dyson's love being stolen from him to help Bo was starting to waiver. He had Ciara back at the time. Which meant it was the perfect time to commit to Lauren. Then that was stalled due to Fae business. But Lauren is all the business Bo cares about now. She just has to find her. Has to figure out a way to help her remember Bo. And the family she probably still has out there. Somewhere.

Holy fuck! Bo thought as she stood up and grabbed her keys again.

_**Lauren and Crystal**_

Lauren stared across the table. They went out for a late lunch. Lauren requested for a table that faced the door. That way she could sit with her back against the wall, and every patron that come and went would be in perfect view.

She smiled when Crystal dug into her dish. It is probably not the smartest thing to be out in public with a target on the Doctor's back. But Crystal deserved to be out and living her life with Lauren. They are both human. Their life spans don't afford them time to waste like the Fae enjoys.

She dug into her own food when the hustle and bustle had settled in the restaurant. She chose a salad and Crystal picked a cheeseburger. Not the healthiest thing but since they were on the run for their lives anyway, they may as well enjoy themselves. Unknown to Crystal, Lauren had planned to take her dancing when they were finished eating. If her life will soon be coming to an end. She wants to go out in the arms of the woman she loves.

_**Light Fae Compound.**_

"It is official. Hale Santiago is now and forever the Ash for as long as he lives". Blackthorn announced in front of the Elders.

Hale wiped his brow. The eyes on him had seen everything. Been in everything. If the last two were any indication of how stressful this position is, he is just glad that the Garuda is dead. "Thank you. I will not let you down. Any of you." He bowed before them.

They all settled in for their first official meeting with a new Ash in place. Speaking about the Garuda. The sloppiness of Lachlan allowing the human Doctor so much freedom when she was their ward. He had forgotten his place thinking he could let her do what she wants. Especially with the unaligned Succubus. Hale had to prove that he had plans in place to find her and bring her back to Fae justice. She had been gone for far too long and most Fae were dying because nobody knows what killed them.

Hale sighed in relief when the meeting finally concluded. He retired to his quarters but not after securing his office for the night. He finally grabbed a shower, a glass of wine, and settled in front of the fireplace. He could be doing worse for himself. Of course, his father gave him the Twig of Zamora, and he gave it to Kenzi. She returned it when the fighting started again.

The Fae hadn't been at each other's throats like this in years. But the Light Fae struck first thinking the Dark has Dr. Lewis. Then Bo happened too, and they all backed off. Until Bo took off again. Then the rumors started that she had Lauren and they wanted them both brought in. Until Aife showed up in Evony's office. Now it's just Lauren since she has no familial relationship to the Doctor. He shook his head and took in the peace and quiet. For tomorrow the noise, paranoias and overall other bullshit would start up again.

He coughed when a cold hand wrapped around his neck. "Get up!

"Bo! Stop! Hale choked out.

"I said get up. Get up and get dressed! If I have to dress you, you won't like what I pick out for you to wear". Bo seethed.

Hale ran out of the room and returned fully dressed. "What do you want Bo? We all thought you were long gone".

"You are coming with me. As Ash you should have something I need." Bo said coolly.

"What could that be? I don't know where Lauren is." Hale kept his distance from Bo. She didn't look like the Bo they had all grown used to.

"I won't answer any of your questions until have provided me with what I need. Now come." Bo snapped as the Siren followed her.

They rummaged through the Ash's old files and Bo's eyes lit up when she found something. She broke her word about answering Hale's questions and left him to his office.

When she thought of something else, she came back for Hale. She taped his mouth shut and threw him into the backseat of her car.

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bo and Hale**_

"Bo you have got to be kidding me! Hale sighed.

"I am not kidding, and you know this. Now put this on, we don't have much time". Bo said throwing a suit at Hale.

"But Bo..". Hale sighed again.

"Had you freed her when she asked, she wouldn't have been in this position. Now get dressed or I'll make sure you stay in this suit, forever". Bo pushed Hale into the men's room and took a seat just outside of it. If she left, Hale would likely try and run off. Bo was tired of running. Tired of being in search of someone that was so close to her only a matter of days ago.

She shivered as goosebumps formed all over her body. Someone knows something, but nobody was talking. Not to her anyway. Who would want Lauren to forget Bo? She had only been in the Fae world a few years, and it still reeked of secrets. Had she been too sloppy with her feelings for the Doctor? Had some outsider found her weakness and took her away?

The Norn? No, she's not exactly an enemy of Bo's. She shook her head. Maybe it's an enemy of theirs. But who? Who had they pissed off, and lived to do something about it? She grabbed her head and shook it again.

"Happy now? Hale groaned as he stood in front of Bo.

"Good enough". Bo said as she stood and dragged him out of the house.

They pulled up to an old looking house. "You know what to do". Bo said quietly.

Hale shook his head and climbed out of Bo's Hummer. How the hell she got one so quickly was shocking to Hale.

He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, an older gentleman opened the door.

"Hi. I'm a friend of your daughter's. Is she home? Hale asked sheepishly.

"Karen hasn't been here in a long time. Her mother and I assumed she died long ago". The older gentleman said.

_Karen? _Who the hell is Karen? Hale thought. He pulled a picture out and asked the man if the woman is this Karen he spoke of.

"Yes, that's our daughter. Our only daughter, she's not here. Please call me if you find her. You look like a cop but more like an undertaker". The old man spoke softly.

"I will find Karen for you. I promise". Hale tipped his hat and hurried out of the house, and down the stairs.

"Well? Bo asked.

"They haven't seen her. Bo there's something you should know". Hale slammed the door shut.

"What is it? Bo asked.

"Her name isn't Lauren. It's Karen. Unless Karen's her middle name. The old man that answered the door is her father. He said they haven't heard from her in so long, they assume she's dead". Hale replied.

"I don't care what her name is. My fireplace is full of fake names. Lauren's not dead. I would know it. I would feel it". Bo's eyes flashed blue and back to brown.

She sped Hale home and he hopped out. She didn't wait for the passenger door to close before she took off again. She had another idea and this idea could not wait. Lauren can't wait. Bo can't wait. The Doctor is a human. Not that the Succubus cares about that, but she doesn't have as long to live as Bo does. The less they're apart, the lesser Lauren has left to live.

She pulled up and jumped out. She stormed into the building and screamed. "Kenzi! Get down here! Now!

She stood in place until she heard feet sounding like they were tripping down the stairs.

"Bo?! Kenzi ran down half naked.

"I don't care about that. Sit down, we need to talk". Bo said coldly pointing at the couch.

Kenzi grabbed a blanket and draped it over her shoulders. She sat far from Bo. The Succubus was not far from her mind either. The woman was worse than Aife. She had been kicking Trick's ass for hours as they sat on the couch. Well she sat, Bo was still standing and didn't look like she was going to sit.

"You said when you didn't remember me, you had a compass, when you fiddled with it, you finally remembered me. What happened to the compass? Bo asked angrily.

Kenzi lifted her head at the tone in Bo's voice. It was cold and unfeeling. Everything Bo is not.

"I…I threw it away". Kenzi shyly moved to the other end of the couch away from Bo.

"Where? Bo asked.

"On the outskirts of town. In an abandoned area." Kenzi had yet to make eye contact, but Bo stepping towards her made her look up.

"Then get dressed in two seconds". Bo said as she threw an old t-shirt at Kenzi.

Kenzi pulled the oversized thing over her head and grabbed her boots.

Bo waited in the Hummer. She stared that old clubhouse and wondered why she ever lived there. She had seen Lauren's childhood home and it looked better. Her father is an old man and he was dressed better. What could someone as poor in wealth as Bo offer a Doctor? She shook those thoughts off once Kenzi jumped inside. She punched the address Kenzi gave her into her GPS and followed it.

A little over an hour later, they arrived. Bo jumped out and looked around. If there was once a building there, it was gone. There was no trashcan to be found either.

"You really shouldn't lie to me, again Kenzi". Bo turned and stomped towards her vehicle.

"It was here. Bo I swear it was". Kenzi put her hands up to stop the woman from getting closer.

Bo shook her head and pulled a flashlight from her glove compartment. She walked around the Hummer and turned it on. There is plenty of grass for it be hidden in. After two hours, she threw the flashlight in anger. She had reached another dead-end. She drove Kenzi home and didn't stay for pleasantries.

She drove a mile before she pulled over again. Think Bo think she thought. The Light Fae wouldn't harm Lauren unless she'd been openly defiant. But she wasn't exactly harmed either. She looked well. She didn't look like she'd had anything done to her. Hell, she looked happier than Bo had ever seen her. Lauren is free, and Bo is imprisoned with a love that only rings true to her. She started her Hummer and drove off.

_**Lauren and Crystal.**_

Lauren rolled her tongue in her mouth and spoke. "I am so sorry we had to up and leave again. I just got a weird feeling".

"There will never be a need for you to apologize. I am not going to hold anything against you or throw it in your face. And what a beautiful face it is". Crystal kissed Lauren's hand. She didn't like that the Doctor looked so rattled, but if it meant they're freedom. They're true freedom, it will be a price they will have to pay. The woman would do anything for the Doctor, without ever expecting anything in return.

"Crystal." The Doctor sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to go home? Or is there somewhere that I can drop you? They will never stop coming for me. I am sure that Succubus is still looking for me. They are the more powerful Fae. Which means they have a lot of ways to get information out of anyone. I can't trust her not to take your life. You're a stranger to her".

"I would never rest with you on the run Lauren. I am here because I want to be. Not because I need to be, because I want to be. There is no way I am leaving you behind to fight these people alone. If you say they are coming, that's good enough for me. Besides I have contacts too. We can hide for as much and as far away from here as we want to go or be". Crystal spoke softly.

Lauren sighed, and Crystal squeezed her hand even harder. She didn't deserve the woman in front of her. At least with Nadia, she didn't ever have to know about the Fae. But Crystal does and accepts the danger willingly. Like Lauren gave up her freedom willingly to save the woman she loved.

"I don't deserve you Crystal. You deserve to be free of the mess I created a long time ago. You know Nadia died in this world too. We are humans but we aren't even safe in our own world". Lauren said softly.

"Come on. Let's go out and get some air." Crystal pulled Lauren off the couch and walked out of the door and up a flight of stairs.

"What is this? Lauren smiled.

"We have the night air. We have the stars, and you my dear Scientist, can use this telescope to look at them". Crystal walked around to the other side of the telescope and ran her hand up and down it.

Lauren smiled as she looked down. This is exactly where she needed to be. Crystal must have done all of this when Lauren napped earlier. They had wine, snacks, and the sounds of nature for Lauren to look at the stars. She had them all memorized down to the location.

She stepped to the telescope, kissed Crystal and stood behind it.

"I'll pour some wine". Crystal nodded and walked over to it. She handed Lauren a glass and flopped onto a leather loveseat. She looked up at the stars with her bare eyes. They looked so far away. As far away as Lauren had been all those years ago. She never thought she would find a love like this. One that is worth everything she is sacrificing for.

When the Doctor tired of looking at the stars through the telescope, she eased onto Crystal's lap and they both stared at them.

"We can stay up here for as long as you like". Crystal whispered.

Lauren nodded and gently pushed back into Crystal's arms. This is nice. Peaceful. Quiet. Every good word to describe the comfort she was feeling at the moment. They are safe here.

No Fae had ever taken any interest in the stars. Plus, they were on the roof of a private suite under fake names. Lauren has so many new and old wigs. She even used socks to make herself look like a man. They were being as careful as the Doctor had ever been.

She needed to be smarter, and she was. They booked their suite for a week or less. But had plenty of supplies and food to keep them fed, comfortable, and never needing a reason to leave their room.

_**The Dal**_

"So, what is your candy ass hiding from Isabeau? Did you wipe out Lauren's memory of Bo with your blood? Aife stood over Trick. She twisted this tie from right to left.

"Of course not. You know there is always some horrid aftermath once I write in my blood". Trick stepped backwards.

"That better be true because you will choke on your own blood if you did this to Lauren". Bo said from behind them.

"Bo! I didn't". Trick rounded behind the bar.

"I need to find a memory Fae. I know you know of one". Bo seethed.

"I don't know of any Fae that want Lauren's memories of you wiped out". Trick said honestly.

"But he knows of a future Fae don't you daddy? Aife snapped. The man had been sweating since she arrived earlier that afternoon.

"I'm sorry a what? Bo asked.

"Rainer. He has foresight. He could tell you if Lauren is ever going to come back to you". Aife explained.

"No. That would be too painful to hear. I just want her to remember me. Remember us". Bo said.

"Your Succubus still refusing? Aife asked.

"I haven't gotten close enough to Lauren to try". Bo lunged forward, and involuntarily slammed her head on the top of the bar.

"Well she warned you again didn't she? Aife laughed.

"Mom please". Bo sighed. Trick handed her a towel for her bloody nose. She found a stranger and quickly healed.

"You learned to do that without sex? Trick scoffed.

"I have known how to do that for weeks". Bo groaned.

"So, what next then? Aife asked.

"I'm out of ideas. I tried to find the compass Kenzi and Dyson used to remember me. But the trash can Kenzi threw it away in, wasn't where she said it was". Bo sighed. "It has to be Evony. She was seen around the diner just before Lauren left".

"Then let's go ask her." Aife laughed as she pulled Bo from her barstool.

"She won't tell us anything. I can't use my Succubus. Not even to pulse anyone. I think she thinks I'm warming up to try and pulse Lauren again". Bo said as they walked out.

"But I can use mine". Aife laughed as she jumped into Bo's car.

They pulled right up to the Dark Fae compound doors. Bo jumped out and punched a few guards to get out of her way.

"Who the hell let you in? They will be fired as soon as you leave". Evony rolled her eyes. One Succubus was a pain in the ass. Two are a pain in the puss.

"I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be". Bo turned to Aife.

"Okay. But I wanted to taunt her for a bit". Aife laughed as she chased the Morrigan around her desk. Bo grabbed her, and Aife pulsed her.

"Who wiped out Lauren's memory of Bo? Aife pulsed the woman so hard, her whole head turned red.

_**Kenzi**_

Kenzi ran up the stairs, locked her bedroom door and pulled her phone out. "Tell me you are close to finding Lauren".

"Kenzi. I told you. I am not looking for Lauren. Bo's on a path, I am staying off of". Dyson laughed.

"Dude. You have to find her. Bo is only looking for her to help her remember her. You know what will happen if and when she does". Kenzi settled on her bed.

"I am not going to look for Lauren, Kenzi. I can't. It would push Bo further and further away from me. She doesn't want me involved". Dyson said.

"Dyson. I didn't get your love back for you to give up on Bo like this. She and Lauren are broken up. She hadn't made a choice yet. Let her make one. Go find Lauren. You deserve to know either way". Kenzi said.

"She chose Lauren Kenzi. She told me after her Dawning. We are just friends". Dyson replied.

"You don't sound too convincing." Kenzi slammed a shot.

"She told me she loves her Kenzi. Bo has never said those words to me. I'm out of the running". Dyson groaned. While his wolf was salivating to sleep with Bo again, he knew the Succubus in her would snap his balls in two.

"But you see the way she looks at you. Her eyes practically scream it". Kenzi noted.

"No. That's not the same. I want all of Bo, or none of her". Dyson slumped on his bed.

"She will need to feed. You know she will come to you for that". Kenzi said.

"And I will deny her. For the second time in my life, I need to go against my nature and leave Bo be". Dyson turned his beer bottle up and swallowed it all in one gulp.

Kenzi sighed. She thought about that gooey shit she had gotten on her arm from dealing with the Norn. Inari had kidnapped her. Something good needed to come out of her sacrifices. There is nothing wrong with her wanting Dyson to get back together with Bo. The woman is single. The man is single. They need to get together and mingle. Bo needs it more than Dyson does. She has worked for almost twenty-four hours a day looking for Lauren. She needs some relief.

_**Bo, Aife and Evony**_

"Hey bitch! Wake up. I didn't pulse you to put your ass to sleep. Answer Bo's question". Aife laughed as she slapped the woman.

Evony's eyes rolled around in her head. She was seeing the Succubus, but she wasn't really seeing her. The room was spinning. She thought she was seeing three people as fast as her head was spinning.

"Well? Bo asked.

"Okay. Okay. I will talk. Let me go". Evony mumbled.

"Not a chance. I let you go, and your skinny ass would run out of here. I am not going to chase you in my new heels". Aife laughed. She pulsed the woman again, and the Morrigan shivered at the touch.

"Better answer me before my Succubus takes over. She won't let you breathe one more second". Bo gritted her teeth. Being without Lauren was stirring her insides. There is a deep, and hollow gap in her life, that only Lauren can fill.

"Lauren. She's the reason she can't remember you". Evony coughed out.

"Bullshit! There is no way Lauren would make herself forget me! Bo snapped as her eyes turned blue.

"Taft's". Aife said softly.

"What about him? Bo asked angrily.

"His compound was littered with everything Fae. She was his doctor. If she found something, she might have used it". Aife answered.

Bo felt sick. She left the room and the building. Once she was outside she threw up. Why would Lauren want to forget her on purpose? Had she said too much in front of Taft? Had she said too little? Did she see Bo again before she left? Did she see her walk out with Tamsin? The woman she loves must not want her to do this to herself. She knew for sure it had worked because Lauren's aura was pure truth. She threw up again at the thought.

"Isabeau". Aife said softly.

"Can you drive? I can't stop crying". Bo sobbed into her hands and pulled her keys from her jacket pocket.

"Okay". Aife said softly as she took Bo's keys from her. The women climbed into the Hummer and didn't say much to each other for the first few miles.

"You know what this means". Aife said.

"I know. If Lauren did this to herself, she won't remember she did it. She's the only one that can reverse whatever she's done. The bigger question is, should I let her go? She doesn't remember me. I'm nothing to her. She's happy with Crystal. But I'm miserable without her". Bo said.

"Only you can decide that sweetie". Aife said softly.

Bo burst into tears again as Aife turned down another road. She gritted her teeth and wiped her tears away. "Take me back to that diner. It's closed and should be ripe for a break-in. There has to be something there that would give us a clue as to what Lauren did to herself". Bo said.

"Taft's compound is empty too. Maybe she's been there while you were looking for her." Aife responded.

"Then go there! Bo snapped. She felt like she was hyperventilating. Her Succubus had stopped stirring. They both know this is going to be one hell of a fight. _Lauren, what have you done? _She whispered.

_**TBC**_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Taft's Compound.**_

Bo rounded the corner and walked into Taft's office. She walked a few more feet before she nearly collapsed on the floor. This was the last place she'd seen Lauren when the doctor still remembered her. She had heard Bo say she was there to get Dyson. Even though Bo had just told Tamsin she felt that Lauren was there too. She walked over and stood next to Taft's desk. The same spot where Lauren stood talking to Bo. Telling her how the Fae had destroyed her life. Telling her that she knew Bo didn't love her, because she loved Dyson too. How did Lauren come to that conclusion? Who put that bullshit in her head?

Bo ran her fingers over the corner of the desk. What had she missed? Did Lauren create a memory wiping drug when she was saving Dyson's life too? Did she save him for Bo so the Succubus would have her choice back? Did Lauren really think she wasn't Bo's choice? That she didn't love her at all? She had told her so in that very office, but Lauren hadn't believed it. She walked out to save Bo's lover, knowing she was just a notch in Bo's bed. Bo never carved notches in her bed. Never needed to because she had never truly fallen in love again until she fell in her bed with Lauren.

_"How could you do this Lauren!? How could you make yourself forget me?! Why?!_ Bo screamed and finally collapsed on the floor in tears. She curled up and sobbed.

"How is this going to help you or Lauren? Aife asked as she entered the room.

"Did you find anything? Bo asked.

"I'm here for moral support. You are going to have to work for her." Aife replied.

"Mom please". Bo said sitting up and wiping her tears away.

"Get up off of your ass and think. You have to or must know something. A clue? Something she told you? Aife pulled Bo up and she shook her head no. She didn't know anything. Her memories are still sketchy, and there is nothing coming to mind about Lauren and the last time they were there.

"You left me here too. Had you not, your dog wouldn't have needed to find me, and I probably could have saved your doctor, since we were both here. You left us both. Am I bitter? You are damn right, but you need to make it up to her. Taft would have killed her. That's your biggest problem. You have trusted the wrong people to save Lauren. Name one Fae that would give a damn if she lived or died? Now she's out there in love with another woman because her last woman couldn't have cared less whether she lived or died. Isn't that what you told Tamsin in the operating room? You know he had intercoms all over the place. Everything you said could have been heard by her. So, you chose the Valkyrie over her too". Aife snapped.

Bo squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She never thought of the intercoms. She never thought Lauren could have been in a closet hiding until she knew Taft was gone. She never thought Dyson would have left Lauren unprotected too. But who could he have left her with? There were dangerous humans there. They could have easily killed her and fled.

Bo has so many problems. Lauren's in a relationship. Lauren is brilliant enough to wipe her mind completely free of Bo.

"Well? Aife pulled Bo from her daydream.

"I need to see Trick". Bo said softly.

"What? Why? He is only going to lie to you". Aife laughed.

"He might know where this Rainer is. If he can see the future, he probably saw what Lauren did and why. Before she ever did it". Bo said as she pulled her jacket closer to her body.

"You don't need Trick for that. There are ways to get to Rainer without involving your grandfather". Aife replied.

"How? Bo asked.

"Well we are going to have to kill some very powerful Fae and scare the hell out of the other one". Aife smiled at the thought.

"Who? Bo asked.

"We need to make sure your Succubus is game for this. We cannot make mistakes or have any self-doubts with these bastards". Aife stared hard at Bo.

"Name them". The Succubus flashed her blue eyes. Bo took over again once she spoke.

"The Una Mens and a man named Hugin. He's a minion of Rainer's. The Una Mens are every Fae they've killed. They have powers beyond mine. But not yours. You have to be all balls to the wall Isabeau. They will drain you once you try to suck their chi. Not even a Koushang would stop them". Aife explained.

"Fine. Then lead me to them". Bo said coldly.

"We'll get the Una Mens first. There is something we need from them before we get Hugin to take us to Rainer". Aife explained.

"You coming or what? Bo asked as she rushed past Aife. She didn't care where these people were. She didn't care who they are. She'd do anything to get Lauren to remember her. To remember them.

Sometime later they arrived at an old looking building.

"Is this it? Bo asked as she looked around.

"This is their lair. I suggest breathing a lot when you go in. It's stuffy as hell in there". Aife laughed.

"How did you know where they are? Bo asked as they walked towards the building.

"You always need to know where your enemies are." Aife said seriously.

Bo nodded and they opened the rickety old doors.

"You have not been summoned here". A cold voice greeted them.

"I go where the fuck I want to go. You know this Arabella". Aife laughed.

"That crazy Succubus is not welcome here". The woman said.

"Can we get to business? Bo asked.

"Of course". Aife turned serious.

"We have no business with lazy Succubi". Arabella said.

"I'm not lazy". Bo scoffed.

"We don't have time for this like my daughter said, and you must die". Aife said coldly. "But first". She spoke again as she threw a seed into the nearest fireplace.

"What the hell was that? Bo asked.

"It will help in the plan later". Aife tapped Bo's back.

"That better not had been what I think it was". Arabella seethed.

"Arabella. You know me better than that. I always come prepared". Aife said coldly.

"Then why haven't you addressed me as the Keeper yet!? The woman snapped.

"I don't do nicknames. Now, give us what we want, and you might live". Aife stepped towards the woman.

"What do you want? The Keeper snapped.

"Rainer's powers". Aife replied.

"What? He doesn't have them? Bo asked in confusion.

Aife lifted her hand and Bo stood down.

"You are as crazy as your reputation. There is no way you will get those. He's where he deserves to be. You know how he got there too". The Keeper said coldly.

"This bitch has no emotions does she? Bo asked.

"They can't feel emotions. That's what makes them violent and coldblooded killers." Aife answered.

"You make take your leave. We will never give those to you". The Keeper said. Bo and Aife felt people behind them. Aife nudged Bo.

The Succubus flashed her blue eyes and her body looked like it was on fire as she began sucking their chi. The Keeper struggled to overpower her, and soon dropped to her knees.

"Keep going Isabeau! Aife screamed encouragingly.

Bo's face lit up with glee. She was draining those bastards and it was getting her one step closer to helping Lauren. She stopped when the rest of them dropped.

"You stupid fools. You will regret this". The Keeper gasped.

"Tell me where his powers are". Aife said coldly pulsing the woman.

The Keeper pulled a card from her pocket. Aife took it and slit her throat.

"Now for Hugin". Aife laughed as she hurried Bo out of the lair.

"How are we going to find him? Bo asked.

"With this". Aife held up a bottle of black looking smoke.

"What the hell is that? Bo asked.

"The only way to find the crows". Aife replied as they pulled off and drove to an open field.

Bo watched her mother bust the bottle open and the smoke flowed out of it.

"Well where is he? Bo asked.

"Right there". Aife laughed as a man appeared out of nowhere.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing". The man smiled at Bo.

"Aren't you a dead bastard". Aife laughed from behind him.

"Aife?! No, it can't be! The man snapped.

"In the flesh. Now take us to see Rainer or else". Aife stepped towards.

"Are you crazy? He won't want to see you". Hugin moved backwards.

"Take us Hugin. Now". Bo said coldly.

"I can only take one at a time". Hugin cringed at the blue-eyed women stalking him. Aife he was used to, but Bo was something else.

"Bullshit. He can take the both of us. Besides Rainer and I are _old_ friends". Aife laughed.

"Take us. Now". Bo pulsed him with Aife's distraction.

"Very well. Hold on". Hugin touched them and the three disappeared into smoke.

"Hurry up and find that bastard before I get train sick". Aife coughed and laughed.

"My lord. The Succubus is here". Hugin said. He braced himself as the train shook violently.

Aife grabbed on to something and walked through the train. She entered a room and found a man welding.

"Hello Rainer. That shit won't work on me". Aife laughed from behind him.

"Aife?! Rainer stood and turned around slowly.

"Plus one". Bo entered behind her mother.

"Bo! Rainer smiled as he walked over to her.

"Do I know you? Bo pushed back.

"You just left me recently. I told you that you wouldn't remember me, and I see that I was right". Rainer smiled.

"You did this?! Bo snapped as Aife laughed.

"Did what? I have been on this train for centuries". Rainer said sadly.

"Fuck it". Aife threw the card at the man and laughed as his powers vanished inside of him.

"Aife? Isabeau? This cannot be? What are you doing here? Rainer asked.

"Cut the bullshit and answer her questions". Aife pulled Bo in front of her.

"How did Lauren forget me? Bo asked.

Rainer backed away. "I will not answer that".

"Oh, but your candyass will. I let you live for lying to me about my mother". Aife snapped as her eyes flashed blue.

"My grandmother? Bo snapped too.

"He lied for to me. Told me the Queen wasn't dead. Then I found her dead body in a warehouse Rainer owned. So, I paid him back. I found proof that Rainer killed her, and it landed in the Blood King's lap. Literally. So, he cursed him to his train for disobeying the blood laws that no Fae would touch his Queen". Aife explained.

"Tell me about Lauren". Bo seethed. She would get her vengeance later.

"Tell her! Aife snapped as she grabbed him by his neck.

"We did it. We wiped Lauren's memories of you because you chose to forget Lauren first". Rainer explained.

"What? I would never want to forget Lauren! Bo screamed.

"But you did. When we were laying in the bed, you only asked about Kenzi and Dyson. You didn't remember her, at all. So, I adjusted the compass so that when Kenzi and Dyson remembered, Lauren wouldn't. She would remember you, long enough to forget you. Lauren was never going to be a part of your life after you rescue me from the train. You and I are going to unite for the good of the Fae. There was no room or time for you to have another lover. Dyson was going to be your foot soldier, and Kenzi was going to leave the Fae. Lauren would have been in our way.". Rainer explained.

Aife saw Bo's devastation and stepped up to Rainer and took him out. He was too focused on the young Succubus to stop the older Succubus from twisting a knife in his neck.

"Mom…I can't be here". Bo panted through tears.

"We're leaving sweetie". Aife pulsed Hugin and forced him to return them to Toronto.

The old Succubus disposed of Hugin as soon as they landed on the ground.

"Evony. She lied to us! Bo sobbed.

"Then let's go see her". Aife threw Bo in her car and sped off for the Dark Fae compound.

"Evony! Get your ass down here. Don't make me come for you! Bo screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with this stupid ass Succubus!? Evony screamed as she marched into the foyer.

"You lied to me! You said Lauren made herself forget me! Bo screamed.

"No. I told you the truth. She made herself forget. I saw her inject herself with my own eyes. Would you like to know when she did it? Evony asked.

"Spit it out! Aife screamed.

"Gladly. You see I tried to kidnap Lauren to use her as bait to force Bo to join the Dark. But Bo and Dyson changed the plan for me. It was more delicious than I even planned! Evony laughed.

"Tell us! Bo snapped.

"When Lauren was walking on the side of the road, Crystal picked her up. While my goon was trying to knock the Doctor out, she overpowered him. After she saw you and Dyson drive right past her, she became more….obedient. She had remembered you long enough to see firsthand that you have forgotten her. Once she told me she had a drug to make herself forget all about you, I gave up my plans on keeping her. She injected herself. Once my Dark Fae doctors convinced me that she had forgotten you, she left the diner with Crystal. Never to be seen in the Fae world again. On her own free will. So, you see you forgot her on the side of the road, and she made herself forget you. It's too delicious for words. She will never remember you. Nor will she wish to, the more you invade her life. She's better off without you". Evony laughed hysterically.

A cold feeling came over Bo. She remembered seeing a car. She remembered asking Dyson if they should stop. But the truth is, she hadn't remembered Lauren yet. It wasn't until they returned to the Dal that she remembered the Doctor and Trick. Aife lunged at Evony and pulsed her to repeat what she had just said and the Morrigan repeated it word for word.

"She's right. For once the Morrigan is telling the truth. We did drive by a stranded car. I didn't remember Lauren yet. She must have noticed me and Dyson and gave up because I did too". Bo shivered in her clothes.

"Be smart for once and let her go. She's clearly happy without you. Before you try to bust Crystal's balls about this, she was only an innocent bystander. She didn't con Lauren because you changed the plan". Evony laughed again.

"Let's go". Aife pulled Bo out of the building.

Bo climbed into the back seat. She curled up and cried with goosebumps all over her.

"I forgot Lauren and she never wanted to remember me again". Bo sobbed.

"To be fair Isabeau, when you left her at Taft's, you forgot her or didn't care to remember her". Aife said.

"Thanks Mom. That's helpful". Bo seethed.

"You made these mistakes on your own. You screwed around on a train and forgot who your heart belonged to. Did she really hurt you bad enough to make you want to forget her? Aife asked.

"To be fair mom, the last time I saw Lauren at Taft's she told me she wasn't in love with me anymore. How was I to know she lied about that? I thought she had gotten safely out of there and I would find her later". Bo said sadly.

Bo sat up in the seat and stared out the window. "Take me to the Dal".

Aife sped to the old building and Bo didn't wait for her to cut the engine before she jumped out.

When the Succubus entered the building, the crowd fell deathly silent. Her skin was flashing red and her eyes were blue. Once she found spotted who she was looking for, the crowd split in two and she walked in the middle of them.

"Did you lie to me about Lauren? Bo grabbed Dyson from behind and bent the wolf over backwards.

"Bo? What the hell? Kenzi asked.

"Answer me wolf". The Succubus voice cracked with power.

"I can't answer you if you are choking me Bo". Dyson choked out.

"Bo! Let him go! Trick screamed from behind the bar.

"I'll come for you next Blood King". The Succubus snapped.

"But Bo, Dyson can't answer you like that". Kenzi pleaded.

Bo screamed and drop the gasping shifter to the floor. Dyson stood up grabbing his throat.

"Answer me! Bo slapped him across the face. Trick's customers ran out at the sound of it.

"I didn't tell you that she called and asked if she could come home. I told her she was smart and resourceful enough to stay on the run". Dyson replied.

"Did you smell her on the side of the road that day? Bo moved closer to Dyson and he moved away from her.

"I did. But she still needed to be on the run. You didn't remember her yet. So how were you going to protect her? Dyson asked.

"You have two seconds to get the hell out of here". Bo's eyes flashed blue.

Dyson growled at the Succubus threat, shifted and ran out the back doors.

"Bo! You can't storm in here running my customers and friends off". Trick raged.

"I just killed the Una Mens. There is no law around here by mine. Stay here if you want, but I wouldn't recommend it". Bo threw a bottle at Trick and walked out.

"What? She didn't!? Trick screamed.

Aife smiled and threw a box at Trick.

"Aife what have you done? Trick scoffed.

"The Una Mens are dead. I just made it so that only Isabeau rules Toronto, _alone_. Like my mother was robbed of doing". Aife laughed as she moved closer and closer to Trick. Once Trick looked like he would shit himself, the Succubus turned to leave. She is going to have a lot of fun and amusement watching Bo turn Toronto on its ass.

Trick scurried over to lock the doors. He immediately ran for his phone and summoned someone to find Lauren and bring her to Trick immediately. Without any stops or hints where or who she is being taken to.

_**TBC.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lauren and Crystal.**_

"Are you sure you like it here? Lauren cooed into Crystal's ear.

"We're on a beach babe, what's not to like? The water. The sand. The beautiful doctor". Crystal kissed the woman's hand and turned her attention back to their view. They are living a wonderful life on the run. She would never complain. Anywhere with Lauren is absolute heaven. Heaven in her arms. Heaven in her eyes. Heaven in the beds they slept in. She blushed at the last thought.

Lauren tried to keep up her happy front but the threat of that crazy Succubus chasing them was always making her uneasy. Why would Trick's daughter be chasing them? She never met the woman. But she had heard of her description. Dark hair, sassy and a tad cocky. All the things the Doctor noticed in the woman on that horrible night. She could see Dyson turning on her and using Trick to send his daughter after her. But for what? There is nothing she owes a crazed Succubus. She never even met a Succubus. Only studied them after hearing that Aife existed. She couldn't worry about that too much. The more she focused on the hunter, she would lose her focus as the hunted.

She didn't want that life anymore. Those people are evil, cold and flat out bastards. No woman besides the Morrigan gets anywhere in that world. They fear her because she could melt them with one wave of her hand. That's why Vex is Dark, because he could stop her with his Mesmer powers. She doesn't like that either.

"Let's walk the beach for a while". Lauren immediately stood, pulled her hood over her head and grabbed Crystal's hand.

"It won't always be like this". Crystal spoke softly. She squeezed Lauren's hand.

"I am used to running. You know about my past. I am not truly safe anywhere". Lauren looked at the waves and turned back to Crystal.

"We all have pasts. This is not on you, and I would never blame you for making choices that most find questionable". Crystal responded.

"I love you". Lauren smiled gently.

"I love you too but what brought that on? Crystal laughed.

"Because you are good and understanding. I feel like I could tell you anything and you would never judge me. Never throw my shortcomings in my face". Lauren replied as they slowly strolled. The sand tickled her feet, but it felt wonderful under her toes.

"Lauren that goes without saying. I wouldn't love you if I didn't trust you. I would never make you feel guilty about anything. I don't hold grudges, I hold you. Deep in my arms. Deep in my heart. Deep in my thoughts. We are going to have a wonderful life. It will only get better from here". Crystal smiled as they slowed and faced each other.

Lauren gently grabbed Crystal's head and kissed her. She sighed into her mouth and let the waves serenade them as they kissed.

_**Bo**_

The brunette had shoved Aife out of her hideout. Once she heard the woman pull off, she let out a hellacious scream. None of this would have happened had she stayed. Stayed at Taft's. Rallied the gang that she knew was there. Not find people that weren't there, and with Tamsin. Her blood boiled as she thought of everything she had done. Everything she had done to Lauren. The Doctor was cruel in that office, but she had every right to be. Lauren blamed the Fae for her pain, and what did the Fae that she loved do? Left her. She cringed thinking of the intercoms again. Lauren heard it all. She is sure she did.

Now the young Succubus sat with an ample amount of problems. Some she never saw coming. When she started her search for Lauren, she thought she would find her. Find her and explain. But what was she really going to say? Nothing was coming to mind right now. Lauren trusted her to find a way to save them both, and she only cared to save another blonde. She broke a few windows in anger. This is all fucked up and she was still not coming up with anything to fix it. Lauren is not broken anymore. She's happy.

That lead the Succubus to the most painful of problems. Should she find a way to get Lauren's memories back, the pain would return. The pain that Bo put on her. Two humans in love are out there living a happy life. But what does Bo have to offer Lauren? Crystal is rich. Crystal is kind. She is beyond successful. Bo could tell that by her car and her clothes. Bo is still living out of a broken-down warehouse. Lauren never mocked it, but she knew the Doctor deserves to sleep in mansions. On better beds. She closed her eyes thinking of their first night in Bo's bed. She threw Lauren's necklace at her. Too stupid to know or ask what that necklace meant to Lauren. It meant Nadia.

Nadia is dead, but Lauren still found another love. One far away from Bo. Far from the other human in Bo's life and the Fae world she embraced like a family she always longed for. Now she longed for Lauren. To see her. To look into those gorgeous eyes knowing they were looking back at her. That last look was cold, and unfeeling. Lauren never once looked at Bo like that even when she only knew her as Bo and not another Fae on her exam table.

She not only faced a heart shattering reality of Lauren being happy in another woman's arms. She faced the reality that deep-down Lauren would want to know what really happened between them. But then she thought of their break and how Lauren was devastated telling Bo they needed space. Now the Succubus has all the space she ever wanted because Lauren saw her driving past her with Dyson.

She could blame the wolf. His sense of smell. But the real Bo would have stopped and helped that person with their car. Who is to say Lauren didn't smell Bo's scent like Dyson smelled the Doctor's? The real Lauren believes Dyson is Bo's choice. Because the Succubus never came out and told her that she is her only choice. Now the human believes the Fae wolf won. Won Bo like he's always wanted for years.

Bo blew out a breath. She was ready to let Lauren go. Let her go and be with Nadia. Why can't she do that for Lauren with Crystal? Because Lauren doesn't know everything. She doesn't know how much Bo loves her. Longs for her. Lives for her. Breathes for her. She doesn't know that when she slept with Dyson, it was only sex. She didn't want to think of Lauren at all because it hurt too much being without her. She didn't want Rainer to hear the crack in her voice if she spoke the woman's name. She read his aura. It was the same aura as Dyson's. They want from Bo whatever she's willing to give. Of course, she gave her body, but her heart. Her real heart is inside of the Doctor.

Which is what devastated her most about Lauren being so upset that she made some kind of mind-altering serum created only to forget Bo. The brunette broke thinking of the moment Lauren injected herself. Those beautiful eyes laced with anger. Hatred. She gasped at the last thought. Lauren hates her. She never thought the day would come and it had long arrived when she asked for the break. She didn't want people to think or know that she was in a relationship with Bo. They never even talked about it completely yet. So, the Succubus could only speculate at this point.

She sighed. Should she help Lauren? Help her make the clear-cut decision that she doesn't yet know Bo made? She cried not knowing what to do. Let her go? Bring her back? Seek her out? Let a Doctor that breaks down everything, live a life of not knowing everything about them? She only mentioned Lauren to Dyson after the train when she forced him to tell her where Lauren was. She didn't sleep with him. Only her Succubus kicked his ass, then threw him down like the dog the blue-eyed woman mocked him for. She fed from the Fae to stay healthy enough to look for Lauren. She never once took any of them to bed or the floors.

She thought of that fucking drive-by again, and Rainer. He wanted Bo to free him so that he could use her Succubus for his will. There would be no will. No life without Lauren. This is something none of those men knew. Her Succubus was blocking all of the bullshit out. The minute she remembered Lauren again was the minute it would stop.

Lauren broke up with her because she couldn't commit to her fully. Not her body anyway. Well she is ready to now. But does she have the guts to seek Lauren out? Could she swallow fear of rejection? She knew Lauren's anger. She saw a hint of it in Taft's office. She was angry with Bo but couldn't tell her that in front of him.

_**The Dal**_

Kenzi tiptoed as she opened a door. She stopped when it creaked. She looked out and didn't see anyone.

"I thought I told you to find Dyson and to stay with him! Trick snapped.

"I just want to know if you've heard anything". Kenzi stopped in her tracks.

"Nothing that I would tell you". Trick spat over his shoulder.

"You know Bo needs the both of us. Whatever you have planned, I want in on". Kenzi stood behind him.

"Get out of here Kenzi. Don't make me tell you again". Trick slammed a glass on the counter emphatically.

"What is it? Kenzi asked.

"I told you I am not going to tell you. I am not Bo. I don't gossip like a little schoolgirl". Trick turned and faced her.

Kenzi stood back. Trick was not Trick at the moment. None of her game was going to work on him in this condition.

She bowed her head and ran out of the bar. She called Dyson as soon as she was out of the building. Something is up, and it is big.

"So, what do you think it is? Dyson asked sometime later.

"I don't know but the Dal is empty. Even in the afternoon. It looks like a wake is about to take place". Kenzi replied.

"Kenz, it always looks like that". Dyson shrugged.

"He didn't mention Bo at all. Either he's plotting something or….". Kenzi shrieked.

"He wouldn't write in his blood. It's too dangerous. Bo's too dangerous." Dyson raised an eyebrow.

"All she wants is to find Lauren again. Are you sure you can't find her? Kenzi asked.

"No. Lauren knows how to disguise herself. I would have to go to ends of the earth and back, and I still wouldn't find her". Dyson shrugged sadly. Lauren was outsmarting him, and it pissed him off. After all he had done to help her escape Taft's.

"Dyson. I just thought of something". Kenzi went wide-eyed.

"What? Dyson asked curiously.

"Bo said Lauren doesn't remember her right? Kenzi repeated for clarification.

"Yes". Dyson nodded.

"But what if she remembers us? You and me? Hell, she might even remember Tamsin! Kenzi smiled.

"No. It's too risky. Bo would be extremely pissed off." Dyson shook his head.

"Good doggy. Mama's baby Succubus would snatch your balls nappy headed". Aife laughed from behind them.

Kenzi jumped behind Dyson.

Aife laughed. "What the fuck is it with women thinking you're their hero. You don't even bathe". The Succubus mocked as she held her nose.

"Stay behind me Kenzi". Dyson growled.

"As long as she's claimed, I won't touch her. But you? You deserve an ass kicking just because I'm bored". Aife laughed as she punched the wolf dead in his face. She laughed harder when she drew blood.

"What was that for? We weren't plotting against you". Kenzi scoffed.

"You stupid fucks are playing a dangerous game. None of which either of you will survive. Don't you get it? Isabeau is Lauren's. Everything about her belongs to the Doctor. You better start jacking off until you die and mate with someone in Valhalla". Aife poked Dyson in laughter.

"Get in the car Kenz". Dyson whispered. Kenzi nodded and jumped into Dyson's car.

"She's Bo's human, you can't touch her remember? Dyson stood between the Succubus and his car.

"She's not even the human Isabeau's concerned with right now". Aife patted her leg in laughter.

"Why are you here? Dyson growled.

"To watch you chase your tail. Or hers". Aife laughed pointing at Kenzi.

"Get out of here! Dyson growled again.

"You forget who you're talking to. Everywhere you go is the Blood King's land. I'm only half his throne" Aife laughed.

"Why are you here?! Dyson snapped.

"As I said you're on my land, so kick rocks busta". Aife laughed as she walked away.

"Is she right? Kenzi asked.

"Yes. As the Blood King, this is Trick's land. All of it". Dyson literally kicked a rock and jumped into his car.

_**Crystal and Lauren**_

Crystal sat quietly with her thoughts. Part of her was happy to be on what amounted to an extended vacation with Lauren. But the other part of her hated seeing the Doctor in such distress. Something that never happened until they had to run. The brunette had clearly spooked her. But that didn't mean that they needed to live in fear of their lives.

"Lauren? Crystal said softly.

"Yes? Lauren asked.

"Are you sure you want to keep running? The woman clearly knows you. It didn't look frightening". Crystal said.

"She's a dangerous woman Crystal. She's crazy. Her father can do things with a pen and blood that you wouldn't believe. She's probably still upset that I twisted her hand, even though it didn't hurt her. If we go back, they will find us for sure and kill us. Or put you in a coma. I can't. I won't take that risk". Lauren shook her head.

"Of course, I trust your judgement. I just don't like seeing you so unrelaxed. It's not fair that you have had to give up your life again for these people. That's what you are doing". Crystal spoke as softly as she could. Although a big part of her really wanted to confront the woman and ask what she really wants with or from Lauren.

Lauren sighed gently. Everything Crystal was saying is true. She had sacrificed the life they had been living for the Fae. Again. Well the first time, Lauren didn't really know, but this time she does. Everything in her was telling her to keep running. That nothing good could come from that Fae. She looked innocent enough. But they all looked that way in the Congo years ago. At least this time, Lauren was in control of what happens to her girlfriend. The Fae didn't have an Ash when Lauren left, but that didn't mean they wouldn't try and curse Crystal to bring Lauren back to them. No. It was too risky.

"I'm sorry Crystal. I won't risk your life like that. I just can't. You don't know these people, and if I have anything to say about it, you never will". Lauren took Crystal's hand and kissed it.

_**Bo**_

The woman took two showers to feel clean. She had used a cold shower to clear her head, and the hot one to sooth her bones. She plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She looked at it like it was about to show a movie she had seen a hundred times.

Taking a deep breath, she blew it out. She turned on her side and stared out the window. Lauren broke up with her because she didn't have all the answers. Could she really allow her to live this new life, not having all the answers? If she told Bo no, that would be the end of it. She wouldn't pursue her again. She would let them walk away again. If she was going to do this she needed to be quick and as discreet as she had ever been. She couldn't lead the other Fae to Lauren. They were still angry about Taft's, even though Lauren saved all of them.

Bo had not confided in anyone the real reason she had been looking for Lauren. This is their time to run off. To live away from the Fae. She was looking for her to take her away. She didn't feel anything for Dyson but slight pity. He had mated with someone that was never going to mate with him. When that last cloud of smoke took her, she thought of Lauren. She took her last breath thinking of the woman. Then she survived the train and was ready to go home.

She was too powerful not to remember Lauren. But she didn't have on proper clothes for a real search. She needed clues and since Lauren's last words to her were about Dyson, her Succubus knew he was lying. He knew Bo's body, but Lauren knows all of her. And all of her is now Lauren's. It was the minute she jumped from that train. Rainer's shit only lasted hours before the real Bo returned. She hadn't been this Bo in years. This is the Bo Lauren needed, she just hopes she's enough to do what she's finally decided on. Allowing Lauren to choose who she wants. She didn't even look like she'd known Bo at all. Like she'd help her in some Light Fae compound lab again. Like she'd put a band-aid on her wounds. But no Scientist can heal the wounds between them.

It is settled, tonight she would sleep. Tomorrow the two of them would rise and set out to find the blonde. She sent Aife a quick text and told her to delete it after reading it. Not that she doesn't trust her mother, she just doesn't trust that Trick or Dyson wouldn't hack her phone.

She grabbed a pillow and squeezed. She was nervous. She was anxious. She laughed lightly thinking of that day in the lab. Lauren had asked her to strip and in a hint of arrogance, Bo obeyed seductively. She thought of that slight grin when Lauren touched her body for the first and last time that day. She had exposed her body to Lauren back then. Now it was time to expose the rest of her to her. It has been time.

**_TBC_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bo_**

The brunette turned her phone off. Kenzi had been texting her nonsense and she had her fill of it. _Bo come home. Bo let me help. Bo we are out of liquor. _

Going home to Kenzi and throwing back liquor is not going to get Bo anywhere. Anywhere near Lauren. So, here she sat at a rental house she paid top dollar for. She stared out at the large backyard. It was quiet and quiet is what she needs most. To figure out what she is going to do, and how she is going to do it. She closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and kept her mouth shut. Think Bo think. She shook when she thought of the train. Not because of Rainer, but because of the sound of it. She had seen plenty of trains in her day, but none of them ever ran and ran like Rainer's train did.

She thought of that moment in his bed. She did not think of Lauren, and now she struggled to figure out why. Think Bo think. Kenzi. Check. Dyson check. No thought of Trick. No thought of Lauren. Only Kenzi and Dyson.

She stood up to pace the yard. She put her hands behind her back and joined them together. Bowing her head, she circled the same spot. Kenzi and Dyson. What do they mean to Bo and her existence? Kenzi and Dyson are her friends. Dyson more like friends with benefits. She slapped herself at that thought. Hours passed and she was coming up blank. She walked into the house and collapsed on the bed. Closing her eyes, sleep took her.

Hours passed again and Bo shot up in bed. Sweating and crying at the same time. She now knew why she did not think of Lauren on the train. Lauren did not exist in Bo and Rainer's world. Only Dyson and Kenzi.

Bo was never meant to meet the Doctor. Her sadness in Rainer's arms meant she was coming to terms of Rainer being her destiny. Her destiny of allowing him to pick her friends, and family. It also explained why Trick was not thought of too. Trick is Bo's blood. His relationship with Bo was to be severed for the good of their union.

Bo shook her head and thought of never meeting Lauren. She shuddered at the thought. Not talking to the woman. Not meeting her. Not touching her. Lauren not touching Bo's back or body.

How would that have worked? Saving Kenzi in the elevator. Being hauled in front of the Ash by Dyson and Hale. But never meet Lauren? Who would have had the stones to tell Bo she is a Succubus? The Ash did not even tell her. Nor did he look like he ever would tell her. She drank some water and slammed the glass into the fireplace. No Lauren? Bullshit. Lauren does exist. In every part of Bo's body. Bo would have been a cold-blooded killer if it were not for Lauren and Kenzi. Her humans.

She thought of her dream. She and Rainer had bonded to free him of Trick's curse. Then Dyson and Kenzi met them to celebrate. But Bo wanted to scream at the thought. She wanted to scream at every thought.

She was back in the real world and she still had no clue how she was going to proceed. Her Succubus will not allow her to pulse Lauren, but that does not mean she will not help her find the blonde again. But did Bo want to find her? To disturb the life, she was leading now. Even if part of it is a lie. Could she hurt Lauren by forcing her to remember who they are to each other? That dark moment when Lauren made herself forget Bo. Who Bo hoped they still were to each other. Remind the Doctor that she loves the Succubus? Remind her that Bo loves her? Hurt this Crystal woman?

Bo knows Lauren. She would want to know everything. She deserves to know everything. Bo just does not know if she has the heart to tell her. To remind Lauren of a complete misunderstanding that now made sense to Bo.

_**Crystal and Lauren**_

Crystal internally sighed in their latest bed. She had been up since Lauren's latest nightmare. She has had them for weeks, but the woman never talked to the Doctor about them. Lauren never had one nightmare. Not once during their entire relationship, until they ran into that brunette. Crystal does not know her name or who she really is, but something about her bothers Lauren. Interests her subconscious. She rolled over to face the opposite wall and closed her eyes.

Lauren faced the opposite wall. She had not moved at all. She learned this technique in the military. How to lay next to someone and not move or allow your eyelids to make a sound as you blink. The guilt of motel and hotel hopping was starting to get to her. Crystal does not deserve a life like this. This is teenage stuff. Like a two-person sleepover. But what could Lauren do? She is powerless against the Fae. That Succubus is dangerous. All that Lauren ever heard, was how she killed some Elders. But what became of her, nobody knew. She must be back and in the Fae's good graces for them to send her after Lauren.

The Doctor has nothing the woman could want from her, except her life. She is shocked they have not sent Dyson for her. A wolf could find her anywhere. A normal wolf that is. Dyson's arrogance about Fae and humans is likely why he stayed home. Lauren would not be worth his time. But in case Dyson would come after her, she changes her scent every day and night. It is no way to live. But at least they are still alive. It is the most Lauren could do at the moment. Even if it is a shitty way to live. She sighed hard thinking of Crystal. The woman is kind, warm and thoughtful. Everything that Nadia was. She listens to Lauren ramble on and on about anything for hours at a time. She really loves it when Lauren goes into Doctor mode expressing everything down to a science. She closed her eyes and waited for her mind to stop so her body could rest.

_**The Dal**_

"I don't know what to tell you. I haven't heard from her". Dyson shrugged.

"Bo doesn't do this Dyson. Not to me. She answers my texts and my calls. Something must be wrong". Kenzi ranted as she paced back and forth.

"She will call or respond when she's ready. Go with that. That's what I am doing". Dyson followed her with his head and eyes.

"What do you mean? Kenzi stopped and turned to him.

"Let her find Lauren. Then they can sort out their problems. Lauren won't live forever, I just need to wait it out". Dyson smiled softly.

"That's bullshit Dyson. I did not get your love back for you, for you to give in like a coward. If they are not in a relationship, why are you waiting? Kenzi scoffed. After that nasty thing she had on her arm after leaving the Norn's, she would never let Dyson belittle her efforts for him.

"I won't deny that I want Bo. But I know it is best to wait. Wait for her to come to me and she will. I will have hundreds of years with Bo. I can wait". Dyson bowed.

"Uhh, no you can't". Kenzi replied.

"What do you mean? Dyson cocked his head to the side.

"Dude we were all right here when Bo brought you back. You can die at any minute. So those hundreds of years started right then". Kenzi pointed to the floor.

"Kenzi I am not going to look for Bo. I will stay here and wait for her to return. Either to me or with Lauren. I will wait". Dyson sighed.

"I need a drink". Kenzi sighed hard.

"He's right Kenzi. Bo will be his soon enough. He will live as long as I will. We can and will take care of Bo". Trick patted her hand softly.

"He was my choice for her. But this puppy love bullshit he is got going on is going to make me regret my choice. Bo fears her Succubus. I need someone around after I am gone to make sure Bo lives forever". Kenzi slammed her shot and her glass on the counter waiting for another one.

"Bo has to come back anyway, Trick is her blood". Dyson patted Kenzi on the back.

"And we all know how the blood king treats his blood". Aife stood coldly behind them.

"Aife please. Now is not the time". Trick waved her back.

"Aife please my ass. If you are plotting against my daughter, it is always the time for me to be here". The Succubus stomped over to them.

"We are not plotting against Bo. We are just worried about her". Dyson growled. The woman still makes him anxious. She had dominated his wolf and he took that as a personal insult.

"She's gone. That is what is pissing in your doggie bowl. She's not under you". Aife patted Dyson on the cheek and he growled.

"Does she have to be here? Kenzi asked. Dyson's eyes went wide as he pulled Kenzi to the other side of him.

Trick rubbed his beard. He did not want to be in his bar right now but leaving these three alone would and could wind up with one of them dead. "Get her out of here Dyson".

Dyson nodded.

"Good now we can get back to our private conversation". Kenzi settled comfortably on her barstool.

"He meant you fool". Aife laughed.

"What? Me? I was here first! I was the first to find Bo. That should allow me priority over you". Kenzi scoffed.

"You mean Isabeau found you first in that elevator. Picked the wrong pocket did you? Aife laughed. "Besides if we are picking firsts, I saw her first."

"She's got you there Kenz". Dyson shrugged.

"Dyson! Trick screamed.

"We're going". Dyson easily scooped Kenzi up and carried her out, kicking and screaming obscenities.

Trick closed his eyes. Getting rid of his daughter Succubus was not going to be easy. She had never listened to him, only her mother.

"All alone. What shall we do? Aife laughed.

"Aife please. I really do not have the time for this". Trick gestured around his bar.

"That's the last thing you said to me just before handing me over to the Dark." Aife never blinked. Trick was a slick bastard. She really noted where he put his hands. He could use his blood at any second and make something happen. Make something happen to her. Make something happen to Bo.

"I don't know what you want from me? I have no plots against Bo going on. She is my granddaughter". Trick turned around and grabbed a stack of glasses.

"And I am your daughter. Which makes all the women in your life expendable at any given moment". Aife spoke. She laughed knowing the very thought of her, makes the hairs on the back of Trick's neck stand up.

"Go home Aife or wherever you sleep". Trick turned back around.

"I am home. For now". The Succubus took her seat and slapped the counter for a drink.

Trick exhaled. He was not going to get rid of her as easily as he did Kenzi. There really was not a reason to pawn her off on Dyson. Even Aife would not hurt Bo's human.

"She's more concerned about her other human". Aife winked at Trick.

"How did you escape Taft's anyway? I heard you had died". Trick rolled his eyes.

"I'm a Succubus. Any food near, and we will feed, and heal. Unlike mother, I had that option". Aife seethed. She knew that last dig would haunt Trick, even after she left him be. But that would not be for hours to come yet.

_**Bo**_

The brunette cursed her current predicament. She cursed Trick. She cursed Tamsin. She cursed Taft. Everyone she had let come between her relationship. She would have still had one had it not been for her bullshit Dawning. Those damn tests. Why couldn't the all-powerful Blood King write her Dawning out of existence for another hundred years? Why couldn't he see the signs and warn her? But Trick is a walking stick of secrets.

She shuddered thinking of Lauren looking at her that way. Like she had been bent on keeping Lauren out of her life as much as possible. But Lauren should have been her life. She was her girlfriend. She had her and lost her. Now she has a new one. A walking, talking and breathing on her own, girlfriend.

Bo laughed at the irony of feeling like Dyson must have felt when she chose Lauren. But Lauren does not know she is Bo's choice. She never officially told her yet. She thought her actions would show the brilliant Doctor, but all her actions did was show Lauren that she was her last thought. Her last priority. You can never be last when you are always first on someone's mind.

She even tried to step back so Lauren could go forward with Nadia. At least the Nadia Lauren thought she had back. Bo should have sensed the Garuda. But she was not thinking of her Fae, she was thinking of his. She cannot lay all of the blame at Trick's feet, when she was a walking stick of secrets too. Her Fae. They had all seen what her Succubus can do, and Bo feared her so much that she never thought of using her Fae like she could. Like she should.

The Succubus usually surfaced when Bo was scared. The Lich did not know who he was screwing with, with her. Lauren was close to death, so she surfaced before the blade touched her. Dyson died in her Dawning by her own hands. The Succubus surfaced because Bo was in hysterics having killed him. She brought him back out of guilt and fear of taking his life as she did Kyle's.

Lauren was for love. Dyson was for guilt. There is a huge difference in the two. Once Lauren died that would be it. Bo would never see the earth again because her succubus would be too distraught and kill everyone in her rage.

She could see herself drowning from years with Dyson. He would be like another Rainer. Fighting for the little woman. What little woman? That is stone age shit. Her Succubus would likely be considering kowtowing to a man's will as bullshit and they would both drown from boredom. Lauren is the lighthouse for the both of them. She keeps one at bay and the other one safe from her darkest moments.

_Get the fuck out of your head. Use your words for once. _Bo lashed out at herself. She was done with the wondering. It was time for doing.

Bo will gladly enter another triangle. Allow herself to be the rejected or the accepted but she wants Lauren to have full control of both. If she accepts her and takes her back, she will be ecstatic. If she rejects her, she will be sad but leave the doctor to her choice. She would find a way to protect Lauren from the Fae and Kenzi if she needs to. Scratch that, she would do that anyway. Since she never truly did it before.

_If I am going to do this, I need your help_ Bo spoke softly. She felt her insides shake but she knew the Succubus had agreed.

Bo showered and threw everything that was hers inside of her Hummer. Once she was sure she had everything she threw the house keys and some cash in the mailbox and called the realtor to let her know she was leaving earlier than expected. She thought of Crystal and how successful she was. She could probably buy that house ten times over and still be richer than Bo. So could Lauren, anytime she wants to.

She mentally slapped herself for thinking Lauren would only love her again for how much money she has. Lauren loved her when she was living in the clubhouse. She must have found some worth in Bo. Something money cannot buy. She suddenly thought of that kiss Lauren initiated just before Bo went off to fight Aife. She had learned early how her Succubus like to be kissed. It was short but long enough to know they both wanted another one. Hell, they want thousands of kisses like that.

Bo was startled when the Hummer stopped. She tried to start it again, but it failed. _What the hell? Not now! _She laughed when she turned her head and saw a nice looking house to her right. She felt a soft stirring inside and knew her Succubus was silently telling her that they had arrived at their destination.

Bo quietly climbed into the back seat and pulled a blanket over her, as she settled in. She noticed the time and knew there was no way Lauren would be up this early. She breathed freely for the first time in days. She had hope everything was going to be ok. But she knew she was not going to be able to wing it. She needed to be smarter than she has ever been before. Remind Lauren of why she fell for her. Remind Lauren of why Bo loves her, even though she never once told her why.

She assumed her kisses and the way they made love showed the Doctor all of it. But Lauren asked for a break, so there was something lacking in Bo that the Doctor no longer wanted to be her girlfriend. The gall of expecting Lauren to show up for her Dawning when Bo had blown her off with lies over her awards banquet. She cringed at the thought.

She has probably been to every one of Crystal's engagements. She cringed at that word wondering if Crystal had proposed to Lauren yet. It would likely be very elaborate and well thought out. She probably knows things about Lauren that Bo does not know or sat still long enough to find out.

She jumped when there was tapping on her window. Her eyes went wide. She was face to face with Crystal. Clearing her throat, she rolled down her window.

"Are you going to stay in there all day? Crystal asked.

Bo was thrown by the question. She shook her head and rolled the window back up. She grabbed some towelettes and freshened up before climbing out of the vehicle.

"How did you know it was me? Bo asked.

"You weren't here when we've gone to bed these last few nights. Nobody has bothered knocking on our door, so I came out to check you out". Crystal replied. She looked a little taller than Lauren, but she did not look as threatening as Lauren had been scared about.

"Look I can explain". Bo said.

"No, I will explain something to you. I told Lauren she should talk to you and find out what you want. But you will not be talking to her alone anytime soon. If she agrees to speak to you, great. If she does not, then you will leave us alone. Understood? Crystal gently made a fist.

"Get away from her Crystal! Lauren screamed behind them. "She's dangerous! The Doctor was next to Crystal in a matter of seconds. She was barefoot and shivering.

"We can go inside". Bo stepped forward.

"Lauren? Crystal asked.

"No. She is not welcome in there. Not where we sleep". Lauren gritted her teeth.

Bo shook the thought of them in bed out of her head. "We can talk out here then. I just thought you would be more comfortable inside than standing on the hot concrete out here".

"I'm fine". Lauren spat.

"Let's get this over with, then she will leave us alone". Crystal grabbed Lauren's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Start talking". Lauren gestured to Bo.

Bo swallowed hard. She was standing in the shadows of their mutual pasts, and the sun had not risen yet.

**_TBC_**

**_A/N Lauren really doesn't remember Bo and only knows of Aife as a Succubus. _**


	8. Chapter 8

"She sent me a text, she sent me a text! Kenzi ran into the Dal.

"Who did? Trick asked. Kenzi was always going on about something.

"Bo. She sent me a text. She's okay and doesn't want to be disturbed". Kenzi smiled as he pounced on a barstool.

"Where is she? Dyson asked.

"She didn't say. She said she found Lauren and does not want to be disturbed. But you could trace her phone and find her location". Kenzi suggested.

Trick rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"He doesn't have balls big enough to go after Isabeau". Aife laughed from the corner.

"Aife please". Trick waved her off.

"What? He doesn't. If what the little human said is true, Bo does not want to be disturbed. But sure, go ahead and go after her. Piss her off and you will have more on your hands than a cell phone". Aife laughed again.

"She's right Dyson. Do not trace Bo's phone. Don't go near her". Trick walked around to get between Aife and Dyson.

"It wouldn't take long to find her Trick. I know you miss her too". Dyson said softly as he looked down at his old friend.

"Leave her alone. If you upset Bo, her Succubus will surface". Trick replied.

"We know you're not close to being strong enough to overcome that _Succubus". _Aife laughed as she walked past them and grabbed a bottle of Vodka.

"Hey that's mine. I had dibs on that". Kenzi coughed out.

"Blood is thicker than Vodka". Aife laughed as she walked away from the bar with the bottle.

Kenzi groaned and grabbed a bottle to stash for later. "So, are we going to do something or nah?

"We aren't going to do anything. You are to leave my daughter alone as she requested. I've never seen a human with a Succubus but given what I'm told about Isabeau, she'd drain you too". Aife smiled.

"What have you heard about Bo? Dyson growled.

"That she can suck chi from multiple hosts". Aife beamed.

"Shit. You're the wrong person to know that". Kenzi swallowed hard.

"I'm the right person to know that. That is why I know if you idiots try to find my daughter and things do not go as she planned, you will not be dealing with Bo, you will have a pissed off Succubus on your hands. You know what those are like, don't you puppy? Aife laughed as she turned to Dyson.

Dyson growled at the threat, but Trick pushed him back.

"You mean if Lauren turns her down". Kenzi shivered at the thought. Bo either drank all the liquor or ate all the ice cream in that kind of state.

"We don't know that she will. But just in case, I'll alert the Ash". Trick left the three of them. Aife was amused at how Dyson and Kenzi looked. They did not know whether to sit or stand. To go after Bo or to leave her be.

"Don't say I didn't warn you". Aife laughed as she left them to themselves.

"Can you really find her? Kenzi asked.

"It wouldn't take long". Dyson replied.

"Her text was short and to the point. I couldn't tell if she is in a happy reunion or not". Kenzi sighed.

"She'll contact one of us after she's done." Dyson gently tapped Kenzi's back.

_**Bo, Lauren and Crystal.**_

"Look Lauren. She is not serious at all. Her phone is more important". Crystal squeezed Lauren's hand in hers.

"I was just telling some people that I'm okay". Bo turned back to them.

"We don't have all day to stand out here. If you have something to tell Lauren, then tell her". Crystal was starting to lose her patience. It had already felt like hours standing out there waiting for the brunette to talk to them.

Bo raised her head and took Lauren in. She looked confused. But she looked calm too. Her hand in Crystal's looked like a tight grip. They had never held hands in public like that. The Doctor must really love this woman. But Bo loves the Doctor too. Now or never, she thought to herself.

"I don't know what the Blood King's daughter could want from me anyway. This shouldn't be a long talk". Lauren pulled closer to Crystal.

"Blood King's daughter? Lauren you remember Trick? Bo smiled.

"I know him. But I do not know you. Aife is it? Lauren changed her stance. The woman is legendary for snapping at any given moment.

"I'm not Aife, Lauren. My name is Bo. I'm Aife's daughter and Trick's granddaughter". Bo stepped closer to the women.

"That still doesn't explain what you want from Lauren". Crystal stepped forward too.

"I will explain". Bo gently put her hands up.

"Then get to it". Lauren sighed.

"Lauren you know me. You know all of us. Dyson. Kenzi. Trick. Hale". Bo started.

"Yawn". Crystal mocked.

"Lauren I can do two things that would help you remember me. But I do not want to do those things to you. At least not without your permission. But even with your permission, it wouldn't feel right using my powers on you". Bo explained. Lauren looked beautiful in the sunlight. She also looked lost and even more confused.

"Talk. You are only allowed to talk to her". Crystal bristled.

"And I will". Bo stepped back a bit.

Bo watched them both roll their eyes. She had to be good at this. She cannot afford to leave anything out about everything she knows about Lauren.

"We were lovers Lauren. We were in a relationship". Bo started.

"Fae and humans don't date. It is forbidden". Lauren laughed in annoyance.

"We didn't care, Lauren. I do not care that you are human. I wanted you anyway". Bo stepped forward again.

"Wanted as in past tense? We are wasting our time here Lauren. She is playing games". Crystal looked at the Doctor and back at Bo.

"Lauren is in a relationship with you. It will be her choice on what she wants to do, after she knows everything". Bo squinted. She was starting to get annoyed too. She could fast forward all of this, if she used her Succubus. But they both agreed that would not be a good idea.

"Why would I date a Fae? That makes no sense. I know all about the Fae politics. There must be some mistake". Lauren shook her head in disbelief.

"Perhaps I better start from the beginning". Bo smiled softly.

"Well we thought you had". Crystal stomped her foot.

"Lauren we met the first day that I found out I was Fae. You were the Doctor that examined me and told me that I am a Succubus. We flirted a lot and finally slept together a few weeks later". Bo explained.

"Nadia was my girlfriend for years. There is no way I would have cheated on her for you". Lauren licked her lips in disgust.

"I didn't know about Nadia when we first slept together. I only found out about her after the second time. The Morrigan told me". Bo shuddered at the thought. It hurt. It still does. But what Succubus can complain about someone having other lovers? She shook it off and waited for Lauren to respond.

"Go on". Crystal spoke softly. If she got angry, Lauren would get angry too. This woman needs to tell them everything so that she can leave them alone and they can stop hiding.

"We were given a nail. It was a cursing nail. We learned from the Lich that Nadia had been cursed. We went all over trying to free her. Then someone freed her, then you went back to Nadia. She was murdered and after some time, you and I started our own relationship". Bo moved backwards. She did not want to be or seem imposing.

"So why were you lovers? Sounds to me that one of you ended the relationship". Crystal turned to Lauren and back to the Bo.

"Lauren broke up with me". Bo answered swiftly.

"Ah ha. Then we _are_ done here. You must have done something pretty terrible to get this woman to leave you." Crystal walked back around Lauren and took her hand again.

"I was terrible. I neglected Lauren because of my Dawning bullshit. It took up too much of my time, and it cost me my relationship". Bo admitted.

"You look so young. You wouldn't have had your Dawning so soon". Lauren tightened her jaw.

"Trick said it was too early too. But I went in and came back out, alive". Bo replied.

"Why did she break up with you? Stop hiding things". Crystal pulled a chair over for Lauren to sit down.

"You said you weren't happy Lauren. It hurt to hear, but I never asked why you were not happy. I should have. But I deduced that it was because I was not around much like I should have been. But I am here now. I have looked for you for years Lauren. I am not in a relationship. There is not anyone back home waiting for me. Because I am still yours". Bo said honestly.

"I won't leave Crystal for you". Lauren turned to walk back inside.

"You're the reason that you don't remember me Lauren! Bo screamed.

Lauren turned back around. Bo could see she had hit a nerve.

"You injected yourself with something. Something only, you know about". Bo explained.

"She must have wanted to forget you pretty badly. What else did you do to her? Crystal asked.

"I was kidnapped. I was on a train for a while before I jumped off and eventually returned home. Dyson drove me back home. You saw us drive by and assumed I chose him. I did not. I chose you Lauren. The Morrigan told me she saw you inject yourself with something. The next thing she knew, you remembered everyone but me". Bo stepped towards Lauren. She hoped the scientist in her was working to remember whatever chemical she used to forget Bo.

"Could she be right Lauren? Would you know of a serum that could wipe out your memory of one person, only? Crystal asked as she stood in front of the woman.

"There is a way. But I will not tell her. I do not know her. I do not trust her. This story she has concocted is out of this world outrageous. I would really have to hate someone to go to that extremes. As a Scientist, I do know of a way to do that. But I will never tell a dangerous woman like she is. I know all about Succubus. They have powers of persuasion. She's dangerous Crystal. Don't get close to her." Lauren warned from the porch.

Bo stood devastated. Lauren fears her. She actually fears Bo. After everything she had just told her, she had hoped Lauren would head to her lab or some kind of science facility to figure out what she had done to forget them. Forget their love. Forget their friendship.

"I love you Lauren. You may not remember me, but I remember us. Perhaps given everything that I have just told you, you need time to process it all. You will see that I am right. As a Doctor with knowledge of the Fae, you will figure out what you have done to forget me. You love me, I know you do". Bo said tearfully as she backed up and turned for her car. She climbed in and drove off. She pulled over when she realized her car could not be seen by them anymore. She buried her head against her hands and the steering wheel and cried.

Lauren is everything. Everything good in Bo's darkness. They were good together. When they were together. Now the woman does not remember any of it. She will not even consider reversing what she has done to forget. Bo wiped her face and drove off again. She was not going home. It would be too embarrassing. She would stay close. But not close enough to be spotted by them some other time.

Crystal and Lauren walked into the house. Crystal made sure the house was locked up and the curtains had been closed.

"Don't." Lauren said as Crystal pulled at the last curtain. Crystal cleared her throat and walked towards the kitchen. She returned a short time later with food and juice.

The women ate and drank in silence. Crystal watched Lauren get up and leave the table before she had cleared her plate.

"Lauren we need to talk". Crystal spoke softly as she followed the woman. She would follow Lauren anywhere. Anywhere to be there for her.

"I don't want to talk about her". Lauren spoke softly. Crystal does not deserve Lauren's hard voice.

"We need to talk about her. You need to talk about her. Ever since she has surfaced, you cannot get a good night's sleep. There is something to this if your subconscious is riled up". Crystal settled on the couch.

Lauren rubbed her chin and looked out the window. She had not been sleeping like Crystal just pointed out. But she had spent years with the Fae. She hardly slept back then too. She had to watch her back. She had to make sure she was safe. Make sure Nadia was safe while in her coma.

"Lauren? Crystal whispered.

"She's dangerous Crystal. There is a darkness surrounding her. No Succubus can be nice. They cannot love either. If I did do this, make myself forget her, then she must have given me a reason to. Not some drive by event like she said". Lauren sighed as she turned around.

"Maybe you need to fix your memory so we can call get some peace. I know you love me. We will be okay. But she will always haunt you one way or the other. You thought she was this Aife person. What if she is someone completely different than that person? What if she is good? You need to know so you can rest and don't need to hide from her." Crystal leaned forward.

"I've been selfish haven't I? I have dragged you around from town to town. From hotel to hotel. You cannot be happy like this". Lauren walked over to her.

"I will be fine, when you are. And you are not. Not like this. We can fight through it together. If she wanted us dead, we probably would be. She walked away on her own". Crystal kept her eyes on the blonde.

Lauren shook her head. It is a bad idea. But if Crystal is right. If she is going to confront that Succubus, she needs to do it before she calls in the cavalry. Dyson is strict to Fae rules and laws. If he so much as finds half of Lauren's scent, he will drag her in front of the Elders. She would surely die. Then there's Trick. He could write her out of existence or curse her in some horrific manner. She did not fear the Morrigan. The woman loves whatever shames or embarrasses the Light Fae.

_**Vex and the Morrigan**_

"How long are we going to worry about that Succubus? Vex laughed.

"Until I no longer find it funny. Only the good Doctor and I know what she did to forget Bo. They are all tripping over themselves trying to figure it out. Their misery is my amusement". The Morrigan laughed from her office chair.

"Well what did she do to herself? Vex asked.

"I will never tell you. You have some kind of sick affection when it comes to Bo. You would run and tell her. But she must never find out. The only way she would is if Lauren figures it out and tells her. That will not be anytime soon. This potion is lasting. And I hope Lauren's memory loss lasts even longer". The Morrigan gleefully wrote in her book.

"And what about Aife? Vex asked.

"What about her? She hates the Light Fae too". The Morrigan smiled wide.

Vex shook his head as he drank from his cocktail glass. The Fae is a mess and it all started when Bo remembered Lauren and went after her.

_**Lauren and Crystal**_

"Crystal, you don't know what you are asking of me. These people are dangerous. They would kill us on the spot, just for being humans. At least when Nadia was alive, I had some kind of protection. They would not kill me because of what I can do and what I know. They would not hesitate to take your life. They might even curse you like they did Nadia. You would be in a coma and I would be chained to them again." Lauren spoke softly.

"I know there will be danger. But Lauren you deserve to feel safe and happy again. You will not be like this. Just go to this Morrigan then if you are so afraid of the Light Fae. She may provide us enough protection long enough for you to figure out what you have done to forget that woman. I know you love me, and you won't leave me no matter what you find out". Crystal squeezed Lauren's leg.

"I love you Crystal. I am just worried we would be making a huge mistake. Perhaps that Succubus was making nice because she is hoping I will remember her. But If I broke up with her, I had to have damning reasons". Lauren pulled Crystal close. They rocked as Lauren thought of what she is going to do. This would be as risky as anything she has ever done. The Morrigan is no pushover. She hates everything and everyone. Humans are nothing but food and help to her. But Crystal is right. They cannot live like this much longer. It is not right, and it is not fair to Crystal. She did not ask to be pulled into this shit. Lauren did not ask either. This brunette showed up and threw their happiness into chaos.

"We'll leave tonight. That way we can sneak back to Toronto. Finding the Morrigan should not be too hard. If what we have been told is true, she's the only one with present knowledge of what happened." Lauren cooed as she ran her fingers through blonde locks.

"You won't regret this. I will protect you with all that I have Lauren. From now and forever". Crystal felt warm against Lauren's chest.

"I'll protect you too. Protect us and what we have". Lauren smiled as they cuddled on the couch. She looked at the clock and suggested they get a nice long nap in. They are going to need a lot of rest.

_**Bo**_

Bo felt alone. Alone with her tears. Alone with her heartbreak. Lauren is all that she wants, and Lauren wants nothing to do wit her. She cried over and over again. She could have anyone she wants and the one she wants doesn't want her back. She shivered at the cold thought of Lauren injecting herself with this memory wiping serum. How could she force herself to forget Bo? Sure she knew nothing of Bo and Nadia, but she long loved the Doctor before she ever found out about Nadia.

Her Succubus wasn't happy either. She stirred violently inside of Bo. There is nothing she could do either. She won't pulse Lauren. She won't fight against her either. She just has to hope the Doctor comes around. She will fight against her nature. She doesn't want to sleep with anyone. That someone could push Lauren further and further away. This Succubus will no longer get around. Bo just needs to stay around. Stay put for Lauren. For them.

_**TBC**_


End file.
